A Bat's Catch-22
by princ3ssf33t
Summary: It was a regular day, with training and the drama to deal with. But what happens when two strangers from the future come to the past? What do they want? Why are they children? And what are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nightwing ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be a long day. There was no denying that. Not only did he have to train the Team, but he had to ensure that his younger brother Tim had somewhat of a normal childhood (he was thinking about taking the boy out to a baseball game), and hopefully ask Barbara out for a date. If he still had his guts at the end of the day.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to work on hand-to-hand combat. And before you go protesting," He said raising a hand, "yes; powered heroes must go through this. Inhibitor collars are made for a specific reason, and should one find its way around your neck, you will need to be able to defend yourself."

There were a few groans from the Team.

"Keep an attitude like that, and you'll be cleaning this mountain top to bottom, with toothbrushes," Nightwing said in his best Batman voice.

There was immediately straightening up by the meta-humans in the room. Tim smirked over in the corner. He knew that that was the preferred punishment back at their own cave. He hadn't had the pleasure of doing that, yet, but word around said that Dick had to clean it more than once, courtesy of Alfred.

"Alright, grab a collar and begin with the sparring." Nightwing turned and walked over to his younger brother. He crossed his arms over his chest, surveying the young heroes. Occasionally he would correct errors made.

"Cassie, move your leg. You place too much weight on your one foot. One swift kick to the knee, and your down and out for the count."

"Connor, don't overextend yourself. There you're doing it again!"

Soon the sparring was over and everyone was panting and sweating.

"Good job guys. Now hit the showers, you all stink."

There were grumbles and a few laughs as everyone exited the training room and hit the showers. Tim waited a few moments from his position leaning against the wall before getting up and beginning to walk away. He only got a few paces away before he was pulled back by his brother.

"What Dick?"

Nightwing lifted an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. No names were supposed to be used in _this_ cave. He released his brother's arm and the boy stood still waiting for his brother to speak.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a baseball game later this afternoon?" Nightwing finally said.

Tim uncrossed his arms and smiled. He appreciated his adopted brothers effort to give him somewhat of a normal life after his… father… passed.

His face clouded and Nightwing recognized the expression. He'd seen that very expression in the mirror many times. Before he realized what he was doing he walked over to his little brother and gathered him in his arms.

Tim crumpled into the older hero's loving embrace. There was only a moment between wrapping his arms around Nightwing in return and bursting into sobs. Nightwing cooed and brushed his little brother's hair from his face.

"It's alright Tim," he said ignoring the rules. His brother needed _Dick_ at the moment and damned if any of the rules were going to keep him from comforting his brother.

Together they slid to the floor. Tim curled in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. He fit easily within Dick. He held his brother close to him, in an attempt to share his pain. He wished he took take it away.

_Recognized: Batgirl B16_

Nightwing looked up at the announcement of his oldest friend. She only had to look at her partners before she rushed over and embraced both of them. She understood their pain to an extent. Her mother left when she was a young child, never to be seen or heard from again.

She looked at Nightwing. There was a look of understanding that passed between them. There wasn't anything that could be done, but hold him and pray that someday he'll be able to handle the pain.

"Tim? Timmy? Timmy, look at me," Barbara whispered and held the young boy's chin.

He faced her, tears streaming down his face from behind his sunglasses. Barbara reached and pulled them off. His blue eyes were filled with tears ready to spill. She gingerly whipped them away.

"Tim, listen to me. There was nothing that you could have done. Things like this happen all of the time. It doesn't mean that we are allowed to sit around feeling sorry. And you haven't been, you trudge on like the little soldier you are. I know it's hard. I know that the pain is hard to bare. We're proud of you Timmy. Your Dad would be so proud of you."

A small smile peeked its way through the tears and the sadness. He knew.

They all hugged each other a little tighter for a moment before breaking apart and standing up. Tim returned his glasses to his face after wiping away the remaining tears and tear tracks.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem buddy. Now, about that ball game I mentioned earlier- OW!"

Barbara whacked him across the back of the head. She was giving him a look, a look that would make ordinary men weak in the knees. Nightwing shut up and Tim laughed out loud.

"Thank you for the laugh. I needed one."

He exited the room, chuckling under his breath. There were only two people in the world that could control Dick Grayson. Batman and, Barbara Gordon. Tim didn't know why, but he had the sneaking suspicion that those two held more feelings for one another than what they've expressed out loud. But it was only a hunch.

The older bats watched as the newest addition to their family walked out of the room. They stood in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the presence of each other's company. They looked into each other's eyes, well almost. He looked into her blue-green eyes, while she imagined his startling blue ones behind his shades.

"Thank you, Babs. I'm not sure how that would've played out if you hadn't come," Nightwing said rubbing the back of his neck.

Barbara waved off.

"It was nothing. If there's one thing that I learned how, is to make those around you feel better. First you dry all of their tears, and then you do something that will make them laugh. It's not always a simple fix, but it helps. Plus I needed to stop you from finishing that sentence."

She smirked at her partner.

Nightwing stared back. This was why he adored her. She was the only one that could make him speechless.

"Close that gaping hole you call a mouth. You keep it open like that then birds are likely to fly in."

"There would have to be birds in here in order for them to fly into my mouth," He retorted. He smirked back at her. He was going to enjoy playing with her.

He charged her and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped with laughter.

"Put me down Di-Nightwing! This isn't funny!" She laughed out.

"Really? I thought it was pretty hilarious," he answered shifting her weight, glad that she didn't have her utility belt with- never mind.

With her utility belt digging into his shoulder he began carrying her away from the training room. He continued to smirk as she protested being the sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder. She hit him lightly on the back, trying to get down. He wasn't giving in to her. She was considering hitting lower, when something else caught her attention.

A large blue light filled the room they were exiting. Instantly, Barbara was back on the ground. They took defense stances. Nightwing stood slightly in front of his partner, ready to push her out of the way at a moment's notice. The door lock would be two steps away after that.

There was a loud crack and the blue light flashed before disappearing. Both heroes covered their eyes for a moment but were quick to recover. They scanned the room for any sign of villains. That was not what they saw.

Standing there in the middle of the training circle was a teenager, black hair gathered in a ponytail, and a small boy. The boy clutched the older girl's hand as his life depended on it. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if he were watching a scary movie.

The older girl looked at the little boy and sighed.

"Jamie, I told you it wouldn't take but a second. We're already here. You can open your eyes."

The little boy closed his eyes even tighter for a moment before opening his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings in awe, before looking at the people accompanying him and the girl in the room. His face lit up for a moment and he began to take a few steps away from his companion. The girl gripped his arm and pulled him back to her side. She crouched down and talked with him, rather sternly the partners noticed.

When the two strangers stood again, the boy watched in fascination, the girl with suspicion. They stood in a very unthreatening way, there were no weapons on them that could be seen, but Nightwing and Batgirl's guard stayed high.

"Who are you?" Nightwing called, breaking the silence.

"I am Ellie, this is my little brother Jamie. We come in peace." The girl answered.

Both parties raised an eyebrow. The Bats at the clichéd way of greeting. The strangers at the lack of response from the Bats.

"-And then I told him that if he wanted to see it, he would have to shove it up his-"

Cassie broke off her sentence as she, followed by Tim, M'gann, and Connor, entered the room. All four of them were quick to get into a defense position. The young boy, Jamie, hid behind his sister.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've read a few fanfics where their kids come back and they didn't satisfy me in the way that I would have liked, so this is my attempt at it. Please forgive any errors, cause I'm sure there are some. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The black-haired girl took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "As I said before, I'm Ellie, and this is my brother Jamie."

"You don't need to get snippy with me girl. I just got in here. How was I supposed to know that you had already stated the question that I asked?" Cassie snapped back.

Nightwing replaced his weapons in their holder on the side of his hip. He reasoned it was safe enough now. If they were here to attack, they would have already done it already. Besides, a teen and an adolescent boy weren't going to be much of a threat. Although he should be one to talk, he was barely out of his teenage years as well. Slowly he walked towards the strangers.

"Alright, where did the two of you come from?" he asked.

The girl, Ellie, looked at him like it should be obvious the answer.

The boy looked at his sister and when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything he opened his mouth. He spoke excitedly, ignoring his sister's warning look.

"We's from the future."

There were skeptical looks from all parties in the room. Nightwing and Batgirl looked at each other, wondering how time travel would even be possible. On the other side of the room, Robin held the same questioning look. Cassie and M'gann looked confused. Connor just didn't care.

"How?" Tim called out. He needed scientific proof in order for him to even consider time travel a possibility.

She began to explain it in an annoyed tone, but as she continued to speak about how they arrived she became more and more animated.

"It's a really complicated process actually. And there is more than one way to travel. In a machine, but this is bulky and is theorized to be a one way trip. Then there is the way that we came. Which is to get a magical being to transport us."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that a magician had the capabilities to transport people through the time stream.

"Who sent you through?" He asked. If he could get her talking…

"Dr. Fate."

That was all that she said. She gave him a hard look, like she understood just what he was doing and wasn't going to fall for it. It was odd for Nightwing. The only people who usually didn't give into his abilities of persuasion were his relations in the Bat-family. Which means that she must have had some sort of training with the Bats sometime in her life.

There was something about those two that intrigued Barbara. Their mannerisms, the way they held themselves. It was very familiar for some reason. She walked up to be equal with her partner. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the red head. She smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to speak when a growling could be heard.

The little boy giggled.

Barbara smiled and approached the two even closer. "Why don't you two come with me and I can make you brunch? I was about to get some myself when you showed up."

Ellie narrowed her eyes, wondering if this was a common Bat-family trick. Interrogation through food. She stood her ground.

Jamie bounded over without a second thought. He took a flying leap and landed in Barbara's surprised arms. Ellie sighed, mentally giving herself a note to scold her brother. They were there for a reason, and if he couldn't grasp that, she would send him back to their own time. She couldn't risk him blowing their mission and altering the past. That could have, dangerous, consequences.

Barbara walked out of the room with the little boy on her hip. She was smiling widely, talking with the little boy. His face animated with each sentence she would say.

Barbara set the young boy down on the countertop and bent down to grab something out of the cupboards. She didn't notice that Ellie had walked in followed by Nightwing leaning by the edge of the doorframe.

"Now what would you like, Jamie, was it?" She looked up at the little black-haired boy.

He nodded eagerly.

"Let's see, we can make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chicken noodle soup, and what is _this_?" Barbara grabbed something out of the cupboard and faced Nightwing. She chucked it at him.

He caught it and looked at the label. He had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. Now that really didn't belong in the kitchen. He slipped it out of sight; he could take care of that later.

"What was it?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing. Your sister can tell you when you're older. Now what would you like to eat? A PB&J sandwich or shall we tempt fate and turn on the stove?" Barbara laughed.

"Sandwich is fine."

Barbara smiled and withdrew the supplies needed for her to make such a sandwich. She caught Nightwing's eye and laughed at his expression. Barbara Gordon? In the kitchen? Making food?

"I'm full of surprises, Wing nut. You may yet find some things that'll surprise you about me yet."

Ellie turned around, not realizing that Nightwing was standing in the doorframe. She would never get used to that. She backed up and sat down on one of the stools that were present. She would need to keep a closer eye on this one. He may discover something that he shouldn't.

Nightwing only took a few more steps into the room, keeping an eye on Barbara, making sure she did this right. She wasn't known to be the best cook in the world. She would be the one to find a way to ruin a simple thing like a sandwich. She looked over at Nightwing.

"Please, I don't need you to babysit me while I'm in the kitchen. If you don't relax, I might just go over to your house and cook you something and make you eat it." She smirked at his face.

Nightwing sat down on a stool. She was only making a sandwich right? What could possibly go wrong with that?

Barbara smiled to herself and withdrew two pieces of bread and set them side by side on a plate. She began to hum a song as she spread peanut butter and jelly on their respective slices. She didn't notice that everyone was looking at her in some way. Ellie was dividing her attention between the redhead and her younger brother, praying he didn't do anything stupid. Jamie was looking at her, attempting not to hum along. Nightwing just watched with fascination this new side of the woman he really liked.

She finished and placed the peanut butter side on the jelly. She then cut off the crusts of the bread before cutting the sandwich diagonally. She smiled and handed it to the little boy.

He eagerly took a large bite out of his sandwich. He began to speak with the food still in his mouth.

"You know, you make the sandwiches the same-"

Ellie quickly scolded her brother to silence. "Don't talk with your mouth full of food Jamie."

He frowned and took another large bite out of his sandwich, getting jelly over his cheeks. He chewed obnoxiously to annoy his sister. Barbara laughed before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled from the room.

Nightwing couldn't wait anymore. Seeing her so gentle with the boy, Jamie, hardened his resolve to ask this girl out. Before his courage fled.

"Barbara," his voice stalled.

She waited expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" She said.

"Barbara, well, I-I was wondering if you, well if you would-"

"Oh for god's sake. Spit it out. I won't be here all day. I have other stuff to do. We need to figure out why they came back here. Nightwing are you listening to me?" Barbara crossed her arms over her chest.

Nightwing was stunned. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. This was Babs. The girl that was his best friend and kick his ass if he tried anything that she didn't like. God, why was it so hard to talk to her?

He opened his mouth to talk when the alarms went off. He mentally stored away the question to ask her later. He swiftly walked out of the hall and into the main hall where the rest of the present team were gathered staring at the screen. He heard footsteps following him.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"Some new supervillain is attacking the police charity benefit in Gotham. He doesn't seem to intent on destroying things, it-" Tim trailed off.

"What Robin?"

"It's like he's waiting for someone to arrive. I mean look at his mannerisms. He's always looking over his shoulder and doesn't stand in the same spot for more than a minute," he responded pointing.

Now that he was looking, Nightwing did see that. The villain was definitely waiting for someone.

"Alright. We'll take care of this. Robin, Batgirl, let's go."

"NO!"

Everyone looked at shock at Ellie. She was standing in the doorway, staring at the screen, light green eyes hard. Her younger brother was hiding slightly behind her eyes wide with fear. She cleared her throat.

"I mean, ahem, you don't know what this new villain is capable of. Maybe you should bring some of your friends with you." She tried to play it off coolly, but the panic in her voice was edging in.

Nightwing didn't notice. "We'll be fine. We're professionals. We can handle it."

Ellie bit her lip. It was a real Catch-22, this situation. She couldn't let them leave, but she couldn't tell them anything. There was silence.

Nightwing nodded his head and motioned for his teammates to follow him. Robin slipped through the zeta-tube, followed by Nightwing. Batgirl stole one look at the strangers from the future. Something was unsettling about their behavior. Something regarding this villain.

She walked through the zeta-tube following her partners.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This my first attempt at a fighting scene. I apologize if it lacks in any department. I had to completely rewrite it, what, twice? I don't remember. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Batgirl swung her father out of the area. He was capable of leaving the area of his own accord, but Barbara knew her father. He would never willingly save his own skin when there were people still in danger. And sure enough, the second she set him down on the ground he turned and started back towards the fighting.

"Sir," She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Sir you can't go back in there."

"No. There are still people in there. My men and their families! I won't let them be alone," he yelled.

"James," Batgirl hid the odd feeling of using her father's first name. "Sir, listen to me. You need to stay here and lead these men. They need someone to lead them. Look at them, they don't know what to do, their chain of command is broken."

Her words were convincing him, but his thoughts remained on the families and small children under the tent yet.

"Sir, I will bring them out. All of them. I promise," Batgirl said with a steely look in her eyes.

Commissioner Gordon was a little taken aback with the look in her eyes. The way those blue-green eyes hardened at the thought of those families in there still in danger reminded him of his daughter. She got the same look when she watched the news about these types of things. As she dashed away, her red hair glinted in the sun.

_Barbara?_ He thought. Then he shook his head. That was crazy. He turned and walked towards the officers standing there waiting for someone to give them orders.

Barbara snuck back into the rental tent. Whoever they were going up against did his homework. He was good. He was very good. He seemed to know the weaknesses of each of the people he was dealing with. He knew the commissioner wouldn't leave where there were people still trapped inside. He also knew that the whole Bat-clan would be hesitant to come out during the day, but would refuse to allow any foreign heroes to enter their city.

She hated Catch-22 situations.

Discreetly she landed behind Nightwing. Her partner didn't flinch at her landing but held a finger behind his back up.

"Wing-nut is there a plan yet?" She watched as Robin was holding his own against this strange newcomer.

His lack of answer gave her his answer. Great.

"You two keep him distracted. I'm going to get the officers' families out of here," she murmured.

He barely nodded his head and she took off towards the hostages. There were some cries as she approached but she soothingly cooed to them. The small children stopped their loud crying, but continued to sob into their mother and father's necks. She held up two fingers and pointed to the left. The officers understood and gathered their family together. Batgirl led them to the edge of the tent and lifted a flap, quickly ducking her head out to make sure the path was clear. She came back in and waved them on.

She kept her eyes on the fight between the new villain and her partners. Internally she winced whenever a punch landed on its mark on Tim. He was just a boy still. Almost all of the hostages were out, and Batgirl was experiencing impatience at the slow pace they were taking. She was needed to protect her brother.

A blonde haired girl stopped and stood in front of Batgirl. For a moment they looked at each other before the blonde whispered thanks and ran out to join the others.

Batgirl wasted no energy or time waiting before running to the aid of her companions. She jumped, did a backflip off of one of the tables and landed next to her partners.

"Was there anything that I missed?" She asked.

Tim winced, pulling himself back up to a standing position.

"The bastard got in a few good shots," he groaned.

"Language, young one," announced the baddie. "There are young ears present."

Nightwing and Batgirl looked at each other. They had evacuated the entire tent, hadn't they? Who would be in here that would be so young? They looked around before turning behind them.

There stood Ellie and her younger brother. What were they doing here? Didn't they understand that they were able to handle these types of situations? Who let them out of the cave? What- What was Ellie wearing?

And indeed it was a sight to see. She had a dark blue body suit with a bright red utility belt slung across her waist. Her boots matched the midnight blue of her suit, blending almost seamlessly into the legs. Fists in bright red gloves matching her belt rested on her hips. She wore no cape, long ago her father had advised against it. Her face was covered by a simple domino mask. She couldn't risk wearing the real one, not in this time.

"So, you did make it back. I was wondering if you were going to come, or if I was going to have a walk in the park." The baddie said, completely ignoring the bat-clan and speaking directly to the stranger.

Jamie ran away and hid behind a table.

"Why would you bring the brat? It's not like he can help you at all," the villain sneered. Or his voice gave the impression of sneering; no one could actually see his face.

Jamie whimpered behind the table.

"Hush brother," Ellie said.

Nightwing looked at Batgirl and Robin. Silently they communicated.

_What are they doing here?_

_Don't know. What is she wearing?_

_Looks like a combination of your two suits. _

Nightwing and Batgirl looked closer. There were similarities between their suits and hers. The material looked about the same, the utility belt was identical to Batgirl's except in red, and the blue of her suit was only a shade or two darker than the bird on Nightwing's chest. There seemed to be something attached to the girl's chest to cover something up. They would have to talk with her later.

Batgirl saw that the villain was distracted by the arrival of their guest from the future and saw an opportunity to attack. She launched herself at him, delivering a swift kick to the jaw, before dropping down to knock his feet from underneath him.

He flipped out of the way and cackled. The cackle ran shivers up and down Barbara's spine.

"That's the best you got? It's no wonder the Joker cripples you, you are completely inept at this." He cackled again.

Barbara was stunned. The Joker? Cripples?

There were two roars of anger behind her. She looked and saw Nightwing just about ready to blow a gasket, as usual when people insulted her. He would calm down in time. Nothing too surprising. What surprised her was the other outburst came from Ellie. The strange girl was fuming. Her face behind her face was turning absolutely red. Almost as red as Barbara's hair.

"Don't ever say that again," she growled.

Robin looked back to the older (younger?) girl in shock. This girl was pissed. There was something in that sentence that struck a nerve, and quickly Tim thought back to what the villain said.

_That's the best you got? No wonder the Joker cripples you._ Tim stopped. That was it. Quickly Tim put two and two together. This girl knew their futures to some extent, and Barbara would be crippled by the Joker.

He grit his teeth. Not on his watch.

But before he could do anything, another person was flying towards the criminal. A flash of dark blue and red flew above his head as Ellie launched herself at him. She flipped once, twice, three, four times before bringing down her elbow on the man's shoulder. He was knocked backwards, smirking underneath his mask.

_That flip. That jump._ Tim's thought's raced through his head. He looked between the girl and his older brother. Her ability to do such a thing meant one of two things, either she was trained by Nightwing sometime in her past, or she was _related_. He shuddered at the thought of his brother doing- ew.

"Well done. Admitably well done. But you forget. If there is too much interference, the future can come crumbling down around you." He withdrew a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Batgirl's head.

Ellie's eyes widened at what she saw he was planning to do. NO! He couldn't. Then their mission would fail, and everything would be lost. She moved to knock the gun out of his hands, but she was too slow. The trigger was already pulled and a bullet was being blown out of the barrel.

Batgirl could barely react. Her mind was reeling still from what the bad guy said. How could she- Why wouldn't they- How does it happen? She recognized the sound coming from the barrel of the man's gun.

It seemed she turned her head in slow motion. Slowly she blinked at the man. The muzzle flashed and there was a bright white light. Barbara closed her eyes ready for unimaginable pain before nothing. She felt a hard force push down on her chest and her head connected to the ground. Stars popped in front of her eyes. But that was all. There was no excruciating pain, no flowing blood, no injuring whatsoever except the bump on the back of her head. The only thing that could out of place was an added weight on her legs.

She looked down and fought to hold back the bile that was building in the back of her throat.

Nightwing was lying sprawled across her legs, blood coming from a hole in his shoulder.

_Oh god. He's dead_, Batgirl thought. _Oh god, he was protecting me and now he's dead._

Tears threatened to spill over. But she refused to let them fall. Her best friend was sprawled against her lap, blood leaking onto the ground and onto her suit. Hesitantly she reached out for him.

Ellie was angry. Her eyes flashed behind her mask and she glowered over the assassin. How dare he?! She was ready beat this man within an inch of his life. He had no clue what would happen now that he's done this. The entire time stream could collapse.

She took a few steps towards him. She could feel Robin in close pursuit. He had caught up with her and they looked at each other. Something connected between them and both raised a fist.

Jamie screamed. He just seen Nightwing push Batgirl out of the way and in return got shot. This was his nightmare. It replayed over and over. He dropped down under a table and hugged his knees to himself. Large fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted his momma. He wanted his daddy.

Batgirl touched her partners shoulder. She jumped when there was a groan of pain. She ignored all first aid training that she'd ever received. She gripped him tightly and flipped him onto his back. His face was scrunched up tightly from the pain he'd received from the movement.

She was overjoyed. He was still here. He was still breathing.

"Nightwing?" She breathed. She needed to hear his voice to ease her still fluttering heart.

"Can we go home?" He croaked.

She smiled down at him. "Sure, Wing-nut. Sure."

The assassin scowled under his mask. Of course he had to survive. He obviously needed a different strategy. He looked up at the two dark teens standing above him.

"I see nothing more is to be done now. Until next time then, huh, princess?" He said looked at the girl.

Her scowl deepened and she let lose the fist she'd been holding. He caught it easily and pulled her to him. He spun her around and pinned her arm against her back. He leaned in and breathed into her ear.

"I would watch your back. If anything happens, there could be… unforeseen consequences. And an interesting new mask."

With that he knocked her on the back of the head and she collapsed on to the grass. The assassin looked at Robin for a moment, threw down a smoke bomb, and disappeared from the tent.

* * *

**There you have it. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**(Wow, these are getting longer every time. Eek.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd just like to thank my little sis for drawing the 'cover'. Thank you all for the positive reviews that I've been getting, it's nice to know people are enjoying it. Without further ado, voila! (Cheesy, yeah, but I couldn't resist.)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Karen! Get the infirmary ready right now!" Batgirl screamed the moment the zeta-tubes spit them out.

There was scurrying and confusion from the rest of the team.

"NOW!" Batgirl roared. She looked down at her friend.

He was growing paler each minute. He'd closed his eyes a while back, unable to combat the pain. He also began to mumble at about the same time. He was delirious. Each minute he was being carried that was another minute that blood was able to escape from his body.

Batgirl looked across at Robin. Together they carried their fallen friend. He was too heavy for Batgirl to carry alone, despite her above average strength.

Trailing behind them was Ellie clutching her younger brother close to her. He continued to sob helplessly into his older sister's shoulder. Subconsciously she petted his hair. He was so much bigger than the last time she had to do this.

"Jamie it's alright. Everything will be fine now. See, he's going to get better. These people are going to make sure that he's going to get better," Ellie said gently turning her brother's head so he could see that Nightwing was being taken to the infirmary.

Young Jamie nodded in understanding, but the tears continued to roll down. His sister set him down on the ground and he looked up at her. She had taken her mask off and was rubbing her eyes. It reminded him of his mother. Oh, how he missed her. And Daddy.

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" Shouted M'gann as she walked into the main hall.

Ellie looked up at the Martian. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You could've been killed! Do you realize just how dangerous that situation that you put yourself into back there! And what's worse! You brought your little brother along! He's barely old enough to tie his shoes by himself and you take him into a place where he could've gotten hurt! Were you even thinking about him!?" The Martian screamed.

Ellie's eyes flashed. Who was this girl to give her a lecture?

"Of course I was thinking of Jamie! Everything I've done, I've done for him! I wouldn't have dragged him back from the past unless I thought it was absolutely necessary! I never even wanted to bring him with me in the first place!" Ellie screamed back.

There was silence. Even Jamie's sobbing stopped. M'gann was giving Ellie a strange look. It was only then did the girl from the future realize just what she said. Slowly she turned to the young boy.

His face was frozen in horror. His sister didn't even want him here. Now he really missed his parents.

He spun on his feet and ran out of the room. Where he was going Ellie had a vague idea, but she couldn't go after him now.

"What!?" M'gann for once was stunned almost speechless.

All the energy that Ellie had was gone now. She felt deflated. Everything was a lot harder than she thought that it would be. There was nothing that she could really do. For the first time in a long while, she wished for her parents. She sank down to the floor.

"I never wanted to bring him with me. I knew that it was going to be rough. I knew that this whole thing would be rough on him. But the situation wasn't much better back home. Our identities had been compromised and we were on the run. And we - I - did something and now they seek revenge. And their solution is to mess with the past. And our parents sent us back with the help of Dr. Fate."

M'gann felt a pang of pity for the girl. She truly didn't know what she was going through. She had her own insecurities, but those were dealt with. This girl had a person after her entire family.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. What exactly did you do to cause them to come back?"

Ellie bit her lip. "I stopped their plans for taking over the world. I don't know why they latched on to me, it was a group of us, and my family who'd done it."

Her tears escaped.

M'gann sat down next to the girl. There was the weight of the world on her shoulders and she bared it alone. She wrapped her arms around the girl. M'gann was surprised at just how small the girl was. She couldn't have been any older than fifteen at most.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" M'gann asked as politely as she could.

"Almost fifteen," she said through her tears.

_Poor dear. She is just a child_, M'gann thought.

She just held the poor girl in her arms as the tears fell. She didn't know who this girl was, but at the moment she needed a friend.

* * *

Batgirl removed her cowl and pressed her head against the wall. This was her fault. She was the one who was stunned into doing nothing and made herself a target for the gun. Stupid. Rookie mistake. She banged her head against the wall. He had pushed her from the path of the bullet and took it for her instead.

"Dammit Dick, why did you have to do that?" She whispered. She hit her head on the wall again.

It was still sore from connecting her head with the ground, but that was the only thing that she could do right now. She was lost in her own daze.

RRIINNGG. RRIINNGG.

Barbara was shook from her stupor at the sound of her phone. She reached around and withdrew her phone from the utility belt.

"Ah, hello?" She said barely even looking at the caller ID.

"Barbara? Is that you? Where are you?"

Her father. This day was just getting better.

"Hey Dad. How are you?"

"Barbara, where are you? You said that you were going over to Dick's today before coming to the police benefit. You didn't show."

"Dad, I forgot, I'm sorry. I'm just caught up with Dick. The genius decided to do something stupid and the big idiot got himself hurt," Barbara forced cheerfulness into her voice.

"He wasn't trying to impress you was he?"

"No Dad. I don't think he was trying to impress me." _No, he was just trying to save me._

"Barbara, could you come over to my apartment tonight? I could cook some Italian food that you like and we could talk about some things."

Barbara wondered what he could mean by talking. Something very important if he was actually going to make the Italian food. That usually meant something was on his mind.

"Alright Dad. See you about seven?"

"Seven. Bye. Love you Barb."

"Love you too Dad."

She hung up the phone. Again she banged her head against the wall.

"Uh, why me?" She cried up to the ceiling. There was no answer to her plea.

Slowly she got up from her spot on the floor and peeked through the window in the infirmary. Nightwing was lying on the bed with people hustling around him, carrying various medical implements. Bloody clothes were taken away from his body and clean white rags were brought into to clean the wound.

Karen looked up from the operating table. She connected eyes with her friend. A look of understanding passed between them. Karen whispered something to her boyfriend standing next to her before leaving. Barbara opened the door in order to talk with the heroine.

"How's he doing?" Barbara croaked. She was vaguely aware that there were no sunglasses on her face, but she didn't care.

"It's hard to tell. He's lost quite a bit of blood as it is. We've managed to extract the bullet from his shoulder, but the wound is difficult to close. Don't worry BG. We'll get him patched up in no time. He's a fighter. He'll be up and around and you'll be able to kick his ass again in no time."

Barbara smiled at her attempt for a joke. It faded just as quickly as it had appeared. She was weary, she was tired and now she had to 'talk' with her father. The universe was just against her wasn't it?

"Girl, get some sleep. You'll do no good if you're a half zombie. You've had a long day. Get rest, you deserve it. I'll get you when we're done."

Barbara nodded her head and headed off towards her room. She felt like a punching bag. Everything was sore, but what hurt most was her heart. It still bothered her that Dick had taken that bullet for her. They were partners, but he didn't have to protect her every single time. Although a small bit of her was glad he did. She doubted that she would be here right now if he hadn't.

She walked in her room.

"Damn you catch-22," she grumbled and flopped down on her bed.

There was a yelp of surprise from underneath the covers. Barbara sat up and ripped the covers down. There curled up in her bed was little Jamie. There were tears running down his face and he looked terrified and alone.

A corner of her heart melted. This little boy needed someone right now. She could be that someone. She held out her arms in a warm open gesture. She expected him to just wrap his little arms around her waist. She didn't however expect for him to crawl onto her lap and begin sobbing on her shoulder, gripping her tightly. She squeezed gently.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

He continued to sob.

"Jamie, you know that you can tell me anything. I'll be right here, I'll listen."

Jamie looked up into the red-head's face. He saw that she meant every word that she said. He burst into fresh tears.

"El-Ellie do-doesn't want-t me h-here," he choked out.

"Shh, shh. What makes you think that Jamie?" Barbara cooed.

"She said so! She-she said that she didn'n even want to bring me with her in the first place!" he wailed into her neck. Barbara rubbed the little guys back.

"Jamie, what was it like back home?" If she could get him off the subject, maybe she could find a solution.

"Well, there's me and Ellie, Momma and Daddy, and even though I ask like every day, still no doggie. I don't understand why, Granpa has one."

Barbara chuckled. This little boy had a real way with words. And somehow he wormed his way into her heart already.

"And we were happy. Daddy even promised to take me to see the elephants at the zoo. But we never did. Instead we moved. We move a lot now. I think we live in space now. I don't really know, I'm not allowed in certain rooms."

Barbara's eyebrows went together. Lived in space? The Watchtower? What did his family do?

"Anything else?" She prodded gently.

The boy looked at her before shaking his head and burying it deep into her hair. There was something he wasn't telling her, she could see. If she could just get him to open up.

"Nothing will leave this room, I promise Jamie. You have my word."

She took her hand and lifted his chin away from her. She gazed into his bright blue eyes. As she gazed into their loosely familiar depths, fresh tears spilled over from his eyes and he let out another moan and rested his face against her chest.

"Is this about today?" She asked.

She could feel his nod.

"What bothered you the most honey?" She could feel the warm wet tears soaking through her suit. She would have to change soon, with the blood and now tears. He didn't answer.

"Jamie? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Jamie pulled back for a moment looking into the girl's face. There was an inner struggle for a moment, but there was a victor.

"D-Daddy got shot!" He cried, before bursting once again into tears and buried his face into Barbara's hair.

* * *

**TA-DA! Once again, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, 'cept Ellie and Jamie. Them are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Daddy?_ Barbara rubbed the little boy's back and stroked his hair. This adorable little creature was _Dick's_ child. For a moment there was a pang of jealousy. She was jealous that Dick would have such a wonderful child in his future. What did she have to look forward to? Being a cripple. And she didn't even know how it was to happen.

She held the small boy close to her. If her day was bad, this little boy's was worse. First he was dragged away from his own time, and probably didn't know how to handle himself here. Secondly, he was pulled along to witness a fight. Thirdly, he'd seen his father shot in front of his eyes, admittedly a younger version of his father, but his father nonetheless.

"Jamie, would you like to stay with me for a little while?" Barbara asked gently, pulling him away.

He nodded.

Barbara smiled and set the boy on her bed. Her move towards the bathroom was met with a small noise of protest. "I'll be back Jamie. I just need to change out of my uniform."

Jamie settled back down on her bed. He picked at a fraying hole on the comforter. He was going to be in so much trouble with his sister. She had given him one rule and he broke it. He told someone about Daddy. He didn't understand why saying Daddy was so bad here.

Barbara quickly changed out of her uniform. Dick's blood stained the dark gray black. And Dick's _son's_ tears blotched on the shoulder.

She splashed water on her face. She needed to stop thinking about that bit of information. She looked in the mirror. Bags were attached under her eyes. Sleep. She needed sleep.

Barbara walked back into her room. Little Jamie was lying back on her bed hugging his knees to his chest. She repressed a smile. This kid was too cute for his own good.

She crawled onto the bed and lay down on the bed behind him. The moment her head hit the pillow her eyes closed and she fell asleep. She was unaware that Jamie scooted back towards her as she slept. He grabbed her arm and draped it over him. Her arm tightened around him and he smiled. Jamie closed his eyes and imagined he was back home, safe and sound with his mother's arm keeping him safe.

* * *

Tim was looking for Ellie. He needed to talk with her. Some things weren't adding up and he wanted answers. He understood that there were some things she wouldn't be able to explain in risk of completely altering the time stream.

"Have any of you seen Ellie around? I need to speak with her," he said running into the kitchen.

Cassie was sitting on the counter, flirting with a very much annoyed, and oblivious, Connor. She turned to Robin and her eyes lit up.

_Great, now she'll begin flirting with me_, Tim thought.

"No, I haven't seen her around. But if you need someone to talk to, my door is always open," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered under his breath. "Thanks anyway."

He started out of the room.

"I think she's with M'gann, M'gann mentioned something about talking with her," Connor said brandishing a wooden spoon.

Tim nodded and left quickly. He needed to find Ellie, and M'gann, before something happened. Namely, before M'gann could read Ellie's mind and discovered something she shouldn't have.

He raced towards M'gann's room. A light sound stopped him outside the main hall. He peered in.

Ellie was sitting on the floor sobbing into her hands. M'gann was holding her gently. Eventually, the girl's sobbing died down and she wiped tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Au-M'gann. I need to go find my brother now," she said getting up on her feet.

"I'll help," M'gann offered.

"No I couldn't besides-"

"I insist."

Robin inserted himself into the room and the conversation.

"M'gann, I'll help Ellie find her brother. If I were you, I would high-tail it to the kitchen. It looks like Cassie might make a move on Connor any minute."

The last part was a lie. Cassie wouldn't make a move on Connor, she didn't have the gall. But the desired outcome was achieved. M'gann quickly flew out of the room to defend her boyfriend.

Ellie stood looking at Robin. Blood still stained his uniform. She turned away.

"Ellie, you and I need to talk," he said.

Ellie swallowed. She figured this would come, just not so soon.

"About what?"

"You're lying to us Ellie. Or not giving us the whole truth. Doesn't matter which one it is. I expect to find out the truth, the whole truth, whether or not you give it willingly," he growled.

A familiar chill ran down her spine. Even at thirteen, this hero scared the crap out of her.

"W-What do you want to know?"

The lenses of his mask narrowed. He'd caught her tongue's slipup, which means he probably caught her slipup with M'gann earlier. Why did this kid have to be a genius?

"What's your name?" The look he gave intimidated her.

"Eileen Mary," she squeaked. She paused a moment before saying her last name. "Grayson."

There was no response. She was older, biologically, at the moment, but he still scared her out of her wits. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the main hall and into a small empty room. Using his wrist computer her shut down the cameras. Once that was done he turned on the girl.

"You're Dick's daughter?" He hissed.

Ellie nodded.

Tim bit his lip and began to pace around the tiny room. Gears in his head were turning furiously.

"That villain we fought in Gotham today, he was from your time, wasn't he?"

Ellie nodded.

"That would explain why he said BG would be crippled by the Joker in the future. And it gave him the perfect opportunity to shoot Dick, but he didn't. He went for BG. And if he shot at BG, that would mean that she's connected to you in so-" Tim stopped speaking and pacing for a moment. He looked at Ellie sideways. "Barbara Gordon's your mother, isn't she?"

Ellie was amazed. She knew Tim had excellent detective skills, but this was insane. He got her to admit her name and deduced her parent's civilian identities from that and a single previous encounter.

Ellie nodded and sank to the floor.

"You can't tell her, or him. If we say anything we could alter the entire time stream. And if we alter the past too much, the future may change drastically."

"Meaning you and your brother may cease to exist," Tim reasoned.

Ellie only looked at Tim. In her eyes Tim could see the terror at the possibility of not coming into existence. Not only for herself, but for her little brother.

"Okay, make sure I've got everything correct. You and Jamie are Dick and Barbara's kids," a head nod. "And something happened in the future, and the bad guy came back to the past in order to alter the future, presumably by keeping your parents from getting together and if they succeed, you won't be born. And if you're not born, you won't be able to ruin his plans."

Ellie managed to nod at the appropriate times. She remained silent after he finished speaking.

A strange look crossed Tim's face.

"So I have to help you get my brother and his best friend together? That'll be a story to tell someday." He chuckled.

Ellie stared at Tim incredulously. She had just told him that her very existence was being threatened and he thought that this was _funny._

She growled at him in the back of her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. If he was just going to laugh and not help her in her situation, then forget it. She'll handle it herself. Ellie went to storm out of the room. Tim caught her arm with ease.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my laughter. It's just, if I don't laugh, I'm afraid I start crying," he explained. He dropped her arm.

Ellie knew the feeling. She experienced it often in _this_ time.

"You'll help me then?" She asked.

"Of course. You are my niece in the future. But first we should go find your brother."

Ellie nodded. "And I have an idea of where he might be."

* * *

**A/N: I know I made M'gann and Connor a couple here. Let's just say that they haven't broken up yet, okay? As always, review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The first thing Barbara was aware of when she awoke was that a small body was curled up next to her. The second was that there was an extremely close face breathing heavily down upon her. Without thinking her hand flew into the air connecting with a person's nose.

"Oh god, girl! I was only trying to wake you up! You don't need to break my nose for that, do you?" Karen said rather loudly.

"Shh," Barbara hissed. She looked down at Jamie in her arms. "Unless you would like to wake my guest. Besides I didn't break your nose. Trust me, you would know if your nose was broken."

Karen mumbled a few choice words.

"Karen!" She hissed again. "What do you want?"

Karen dabbed her nose a few more times to ensure there was no blood. "Well, you wanted me to tell you when Nightwing's surgery was over. It's over and here I am, receiving a blow to the face for waking you up!"

Barbara's mind raced a few hundred miles faster. Dick's surgery was over. He was going to be okay. She was sleeping with his son next to her.

"Thank you Karen. Would it be alright for him to receive visitors?" Barbara asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Sure, but he may be asleep, so don't expect much conversation out of him," Karen muttered on her way out of the room.

"Thanks. Oh, and Karen? I would get that nose looked at if I were you," Barbara added.

Karen gave a half smirk, half smile and exited the room.

Barbara gave a small smirk and watched as the door clicked shut behind her friend. She waited a few moments before gently shaking Jamie's shoulder.

"Jamie, let's wake up. C'mon Jamie, up and at'em."

The boy slumbered on.

Barbara held back a smile. This boy was his father's son; both of them slept like the dead. Barbara's hidden smile faltered. Wrong analogy to use.

Barbara got an idea. She used to do this when she and Dick were young kids and he needed to wake up from his nap. Slowly she inched his shirt up. He didn't move. She tucked her bright red hair behind her ear and leaned down. Her eyes flashed towards his face for a moment before she acted. She quickly presses her mouth against his bare stomach and blew out air.

Jamie awoke with a giggle. He was back home, and the whole thing had been a nightmare. He didn't go back in time and he didn't see Daddy get shot, and he was only imagining Momma-

His eyes looked around the room. No, not a dream. Real life.

Barbara saw the sad look in Jamie's eyes. She gathered him into her arms.

"It's alright Jamie. Daddy's going to be okay. He's out of surgery now. Would you like to see Daddy?"

Jamie smiled widely. He didn't know that Barbara needed to see Dick as badly as he did.

Barbara crawled out of bed and held a hand out for Jamie. He waited a moment before leaping off the bed and grabbing it. He'd dreamed of this, and this was a dream come true, even if it wasn't the way he'd dreamed it be.

Together they walked into the infirmary. They were silent as they approached Nightwing's sleeping form. Jamie reached for his father before pulling back.

"You can touch him Jamie. He's asleep."

Jamie still didn't move.

"Jamie, you won't hurt him. He's under some strong medication. Touching him won't cause worlds to collapse," she urged.

Jamie looked at the red-head. She smiled encouragingly. Jamie reached out and touched the sleeping ebony on the arm. After he got no response from the touch he flung his arms around the hero as best he could. He leaned his face towards the masked one.

"Thank you D-… Sir. I'm sorry you got shot."

Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled back from his embrace. There still was no response from the slumbering hero. He leapt from the bed and ran from the room. Barbara didn't follow. She'd lost herself in thought.

Jamie leaned against the wall. He hit his little head against it as his mother did. He winced and rubbed the back of his head glaring at the offending wall.

"I'm sorry Daddy. This is all my fault. If I hadn't pulled that plug, we wouldn't of had to come here. And you wouldn't have gotten shot protecting Momma," he murmured. "Sorry Daddy."

He disappeared into the mountain.

* * *

Barbara stared down at her partner. The last time she had to look down at him was the last few days of sophomore year. That summer she spent with her second cousins on their ranch in Montana. Puberty had come for him and he shot up like a reed. And he looked good. Barbara wouldn't admit it, but he was handsome. He'd been cute when he was young, but he'd grown up.

And now he was lying on a hospital bed unconscious.

"You really screwed up this time Pixie Boots," she said sitting down next to him. She grabbed his hand and examined his fingers.

One hand gripped his thumb, the other his four other digits. His gloves were still on and slowly Barbara peeled it away from his skin. Once the dark glove was removed it was tossed aside. She ran her thumb across his. It was calloused yet smooth.

"I know you think you need to save me all the time Wing-nut, but you don't need to. You can't. I'm a big girl, not some damsel in distress that constantly needs to be rescued. You'll end up killing yourself, I mean look at where you are now."

She opened his palm and flattened her hand against it.

"Pixie Boots you don't realize how mad I am at you right now. I could've dodged that bullet on my own, you didn't need to take it." Her tone was harsh, but softened.

Barbara brought his hand to her face and placed it on her cheek.

"But I must thank you, so, thank you."

Nightwing had awoken halfway through her rant. He continued to breathe deeply as if he was still sleeping. Barbara needed to vent and she wouldn't do that if she knew he was awake. He fought blushing when she held his hand and fought for steady breathing when she placed his hand on her cheek. He had almost made it through, but Barbara said thank you.

Barbara Gordon said thank you.

_God, she must really feel horrible._ He couldn't stand it anymore, he gave a fake yawn and stretched as well as he could with his arm in a sling and one rested upon Barbara's cheek. She saw his movement and quickly his hand was down from her face.

"Look at sleeping beauty," she said with a smirk.

"What no kiss?" He answered.

"Not tonight, Wing-nut."

Nightwing gave his best pouty face and pulled his hand back. Barbara repressed the urge to take it back and keep it in her hands.

"So."

The word hung in the air. Both parties were unsure where to take the conversation from there. Both had secrets they couldn't tell another, and feared that the moment they opened their mouths, they would spill out.

Nightwing cleared his throat.

"So, has anything exciting happen while I was out?"

"Not really. The baddie got away, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again."

Nightwing nodded.

_He's looking at me oddly_, Barbara thought.

In actuality, Nightwing was looking at her the same, as a partner and an equal. _Dick Grayson_ was the one looking differently. Dick looked on with a hunger and a passion and a longing that couldn't be contained by the lenses of his mask, producing an odd look.

"Barbara where are your glasses?"

Barbara blushed. She'd forgotten about them.

There were conflicting emotions inside of the bedridden hero. The Nightwing bit was disappointed at his oldest friend for allowing her identity slip so easily. Dick thought that it would be easier to ask what he wanted – needed – to ask her. And he found that blush adorable.

"I forgot. I was a bit, preoccupied, worrying about you."

Nightwing choked.

Barbara reached over and patted his back gently, careful to avoid his freshly stitched wound. Her face was quite close to his.

After his coughing ended, Nightwing found himself looking deep into Barbara's blue-green eyes. She stared back. He was overwhelmed with sudden desire.

Using his good hand, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers, none to gently, and kissed her. He'd wanted to do that for the longest time.

Barbara was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. And the worst part, she was enjoying it.

Her eyes closed and she could feel as her body began to respond. She leaned forward and for a moment she kissed him back.

_No. Nonononono. No. I can't do this. He's under the drugs and will regret this, and someday have his own family_, Barbara screamed inside.

She placed her hands on his chest, his very muscular chest, and pushed herself away.

"I can't."

Dick was confused. There was a moment, but only a moment, where it seemed as if Barbara was not only kissing back, but leaning in. Then she pushed herself away.

She covered her mouth horrified. Her eyes widened at what she'd done. She was sure her face was as red as her hair. She was speechless for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I can't."

She got up and fled from the room.

* * *

It felt like someone punched her in the gut. She almost vomited, but somehow held it back. At the next beat of her heart, she felt as if someone punched her again. Already doubled over, she dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach on the floor. Her companion dropped to his knees and placed a hand on her back and at her elbow.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gazed into her companion's eyes. Her image flickered in and out of existence once.

His hands pulled away.

"She made the wrong choice Tim," Ellie said, flickering once more. "She made the wrong choice."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no! I wanted to have Ellie have some sort of physical reaction to what her parents choices were. Because I don't think having your existence being threatened would be painless. **

**As always, review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jamie didn't understand. Dr. Fate told him to mindful of his what he said. His sister had told him to let her do the talking. His mother just held him closely for a long while before whispering for him to be careful.

Why did he have to watch what he said? It wasn't like home where people would chase after him when he mentioned his parents. Why would it matter if people knew who Daddy was?

Jamie flopped down on a rock on the outside face of the mountain. Somehow he managed to get out to his favorite spot outside. There he could watch the sunset and think. The path wasn't there like it was back home, but he decided to start it. He reached into his ear and pulled out a small plastic device.

Why wasn't this problem as easy to fix as it was his hearing?

Jamie remembered the day he'd gotten his hearing. It started like a normal day, except for the fact that his older sister was in his face all morning. She hadn't left in the morning like she usually did, so she did what she always did best, annoy him. He could tell she wasn't trying to, she could see it in her eyes, but it didn't bother him any less.

They had gone to the doctor's about two weeks previous. There must have been some bad news, because Momma's face had drained of color. Immediately she had gotten on her cellular device and called someone. Her mouth moved, but there were no words. Daddy arrived less than ten minutes later, a concerned look on his face.

They went back to the hospital after that appointment. Jamie didn't want to be there. The doctors made him change out of his clothes into a dress. His sister snickered. Daddy had picked him up and placed him in a bed on wheels. And the doctors wheeled him away.

He was scared. He didn't know what was happening. Why were these people taking him away from his parents?

They inserted something into his arm. He fought against them. NO! Why didn't they understand? He became drowsy and his eyes closed.

When he had woken up there was a strange noise. He'd never heard it before. There was also a strange rumbling. His eyes opened and he saw Daddy in the corner sleeping.

"He'll need to take speech therapy. We're not sure how the whole process worked. This has only attempted once previous, and the result, it wasn't promising."

A voice. He was hearing a voice. It scared him. Too much noise, too much chaos. He screamed and clutched his hands over his ears.

Daddy was awake instantly and was over to his son's side. He gathered his son in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Jamie," he'd whispered.

Tears had run down his face. Momma wheeled in followed by his sister. Momma quickly parked next to the boy. She brushed hair out of his face. She looked at Daddy before taking him into her arms. Gently she took his hands from his ears. Tears ran down her cheeks. She gripped one hand and placed it to her throat.

"Jamie, its Momma."

He felt the vibrations in her throat.

She began to sing gently. He felt the familiar vibrations in her throat. He realized that she'd been singing this to him for as long as he could remember. By the time she finished, he was smiling.

That was when he was three. Now he was eight.

He stared at the plastic in his hand. People didn't know he wore it. People didn't understand what it meant to be in a mute world for three years. They thought he was dumb when they would find out. He wasn't dumb; he was just slower in some areas than others. But he could read people like a book.

Jamie stared out into the sunset. He wished that things would go back to normal. Whatever normal was now. He slipped the plastic back into his ear. He didn't understand how it worked, but when it was in his ear, he heard. When it wasn't, he couldn't.

He stood and began to walk back towards the cave inside. Maybe he could talk with his sister and maybe she would give a straight answer.

A mosquito nipped him in the back of his neck. He went to slap it, but he couldn't remember moving his arm. He couldn't remember.

* * *

Barbara ran out of the cave quickly through the zeta-tubes. She rushed out of the telephone booth and continued to run. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She ran right into one of the more shady parts of town. Immediately her presence brought about the attention of some unwanted types.

They began to follow her as she continued to flee.

When she finally stopped, she was surrounded.

"Just let me go. I don't want to have to deal with you bozos right now," she said wiping her tears.

"Deal with us? Little girl, I don't think you know who you are dealing with," one said.

_Do YOU know who you're dealing with? Batgirl fuelled by hormones really isn't someone you want to be encountering at the moment. Because I really need to beat something up_, Barbara thought angrily.

She didn't wait for them to make the first move. She kicked the nearest guy to her in the groin and he collapsed to the ground. She brought her fists to her face and glared at the men. Three not including the one clutching his groin in pain. She smiled evilly. Perfect.

Barbara leapt at the leader and punched him in the pudgy stomach. Followed by an uppercut to the jaw. Blood droplets flew from his mouth and he landed on the ground, staring unbelievingly at the red-head.

Barbara withdrew a Taser and pepper spray out of her purse. She pointed both at the offending persons.

"I would suggest letting me leave now. I've already demonstrated I'm not afraid of playing rough. So if you don't want to be hurt, don't move."

One of the thugs twitched.

"Blondie that means you," Barbara growled. "I currently have a Taser pointed at your family jewels. If you would like them to stay the way they are, don't move."

Blondie stopped moving instantly.

Men. Typical.

Barbara backed her way out of the alley maintaining eye contact with each one of the thugs. Only when she was certain that they wouldn't follow did she put the pepper spray away and turn around. The Taser remained firmly in her grip even as she walked down the hall to her father's apartment.

She knocked.

Her father opened the door and grinned widely. "Barb! You're early! I just put the noodles on."

"Hey Dad, sorry about the time. I wasn't watching the clock."

"Usually you're late. Did something happen Barb?" Gordon shut the door behind her.

"No." Quietly she attempted to slip the Taser into her purse.

Her father caught her arm before she'd completed her task. He looked at her with concern and pulled the Taser out of her hand with his free hand. He stared at it, seeing that the charge was primed.

"Did someone attack you?"

"No."

Commissioner Gordon seriously doubted that. She smelt of rotting fruit and sewage. That smell was dominant in the South side district. A rundown, crime-laden district. Barbara knew better than to go there. Something had happened.

"Barbara, tell me. What happened?"

There was a defeated look in her eyes and she flopped on the couch. She took her jacket off and laid it beside her. But her mouth never opened.

"Barbara, if there was something bothering you, would you tell me?" He asked sitting next to her.

She only looked into his eyes. There was a worry there, a hurt. A hurt he'd seen before. When he'd first seen it he was unsure what to do, how to handle it. But now he was older. He understood better. That was the look she only had when something concerned Dick. She had the look when he'd gotten his first girlfriend. When he had moved from Gotham to Blüdhaven. He knew more about her than she realized. He knew she loved Dick, even if she didn't.

"Oh, honey," he said and gathered her into his arms. He felt as fresh tears fell onto his clean shirt.

They sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Carefully, the commissioner pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Well, I think those noodles are burnt. How about we just get take out?" He chuckled.

Barbara smiled. She always knew where she got her poor cooking skill from, but this just reinforced her belief it was genetic.

"Sure Dad. Takeout would be fine."

* * *

Barbara returned to her apartment ready to sleep for hours. The day was a long one and she needed sleep. But there would be no sleep, she knew that. Her mind would go over the facts over and over until some answer came to her brain. She flipped the light on.

And there sitting on her sofa was the source of her troubles.

She grit her teeth, getting ready for the onslaught that was about to begin.

* * *

Ellie was lying on the ground sweating with a high fever. Tim was panicking. He didn't know what to do. How do you help a girl from the future whose existence may not matter in a few moments? She flickered before his eyes once again.

"What can I do?" He asked kneeling next to her.

She bit her lip and gave the tiniest head shake. She was in pain. Having the very life you live drain out of you was torturous. It was more painful than she thought that it would be. Ellie thought that if her parents chose the wrong thing, her existence would blink out in a second, and she wouldn't even notice. After two hours of the pain, she realized something.

Someone was indecisive.

Ellie might possibly exist yet. That little bit of hope almost destroyed her. She wished that her parents would make up their minds so she could either live on, or vanish. She looked at Tim.

"Before I go," she winced in pain, "there are a few things I would like you to know-"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give a little background into the kids. Plus it will be important latter on. ;)**

**As always review, and I was thinking of writing the story of how the time stream was supposed to be, but let me know what you guys think about it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Dick was determined for Barbara to know exactly how he felt. He didn't care what it would take. The fact that she was kissing him back for however short period of time it was proved, to him, that there was something more that she was keeping from him. He was going to find out about it. No matter how much pain he occurred in the process.

And it was painful. He'd gotten out of the IV's of his arm, thereby disconnecting any medication he'd been receiving for the pain. And he didn't realize how much pain he was in until he'd gotten into Barbara's apartment. He sat on her sofa ready to pass out, but was too determined to talk to allow that.

When she'd finally walked in he felt like giving her a large hug. But she, and his injuries, wouldn't allow for that.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. She finally decided to speak.

"What are you doing here Grayson?" Her accusing tone and narrowed eyes made him feel smaller than her.

"I wanted to talk with you," he said, not even attempting to hide his hurt.

There was a flicker of emotion on her face that betrayed her. She was hurt herself. Dick didn't even think about that. He didn't think about her. He wasn't thinking about how his actions were affecting his oldest friend, his partner.

"So talk." She sat on a chair across from him on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the infirmary," he said bluntly.

Barbara expected this. She'd seen his face before she ran away. He wanted results, a resolve. She had denied him that, and now he was here to achieve closure.

"Nothing to talk about," she answered just as bluntly. "You were under the influence of the medication at the time. I'll make sure to have them adjust the dosage that you receive."

She stood like that was the end of the conversation. She made a move towards her kitchen but Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sofa next to him.

"No, you don't. Don't you dare begin that. I'm not going to just drop it like that. You don't get to brush it off as a side effect of the meds. Because it wasn't!" By the end of his protest he was yelling.

Barbara's hands laid flat on her lap. She was a little afraid of this. He was deluding himself into believing that the kiss was more than what it really was. She couldn't let him do it.

"Stop. Just. Stop. You did not do that of your own right mind. Stop deceiving yourself. You don't need to come up with an excuse to rectify your actions. I understand. But don't stoop to this level. You're behaving as a boyfriend who stays with his pregnant girlfriend, even when he wants to leave. Don't do it. You'll regret it."

She finished speaking. Dick looked at her incredulously. Was that all it was to her? Was that all _he_ was to her? He narrowed his eyes. She wouldn't connect with his. She was keeping something from him. He had a  
sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was, and there was only one way for him to find out.

He reached over and pulled her face so she was looking at him. There was mixed emotions in her eyes. There was fear that was uncharacteristic of Barbara, but mixed in was a little hope. But mostly fear.

He pulled her face even closer to his and looked from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes before pressing his mouth against hers. Her lips were soft and tasted of tears. She'd been crying. He never wanted her go through that. He never intended it.

Barbara was half expecting Dick to kiss her. Or maybe it was she was half hoping that he would kiss her. But she couldn't deny that her heart sped a little faster when his hand touched her cheek, of his own accord.

As he kissed her, Barbara could feel as the walls surrounding her heart crumble. He was being so gentle. Her eyes closed and before she realized just what exactly she was doing she was leaning into him. Her lips parted and she reveled in how he tasted.

Dick received his answer. Smiling while kissing, he gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from him. He saw as her eyes popped open and she gave a small frown. He smiled even wider.

"Does that prove anything to you?" He asked.

Barbara pursed her lips. She gave a thoughtful expression. "Nah, I don't think so. I think you're still under the influence of the drugs."

He grabbed her and hauled her up pressing her against the nearest wall, ignoring the painful protest in his shoulder. He would pay dearly for this in the morning, but he wasn't thinking about that. He didn't care.

He kissed her even deeper, pushing his body closer to her. Pinning her between him and the wall. A moan escaped from the back of Barbara's throat. He knew it.

Barbara made no protest when Dick practically threw her against the wall and kissed her. No, she enjoyed it. She now knew that there was something more, for the both of them. She moaned as he kissed her and forced her back into the wall. With one hand she gripped his hair and with the other clawed at his back, all while fighting for dominance with her tongue. Her breathing hitched when his mouth moved down to her neck.

They were moving too fast. Much too fast. The rational part of her told her to push away, to slow down. But the other part, the dominating part, was telling her to keep going. She listened without much protest.

Her leg climbed up to his waist. She used her leverage and pulled him even closer against her.

She pulled away from him and stared into his blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to make it into my bedroom, are we?" She smirked, bringing him in again.

* * *

Ellie was almost finished. Telling Tim what was needed to be said that is. Although her existence physically was still teetering on the edge.

Tim had managed to get her on the bed in his room without anyone noticing. He had carried her bridal style and didn't need to have anyone seeing it. They would assume one of two things and neither one of those things would be good. He laid her on his bed and covered her sweating shaking body with a blanket that sat on the foot of the bed.

"Tim, I'm not sure I'll make it."

Tim's eyebrows knit together. He reached a hand out and touched her shoulder. She shuttered under his touch.

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure that they'll get together eventually. Today's events can't place too much of a hiccup in the future."

Ellie winced and pressed her hands against her stomach. Her period's worst cramps never had anything on this.

"No, you don't understand Tim. I won't exist. My present is fifteen years from now. I'm fourteen. And in time for pregnancy…" She trailed off allowing him to fill in the blanks.

There was a look of recognition that flashed across Tim's face, followed by a look of disgust.

"Ugh, thanks Ellie. I did not even need to remotely know that."

She flickered again. It was followed by a raspy cough that shook her entire body.

"Would," cough, "would you tell my parents that I love them?"

"Ellie."

Ellie closed her eyes. There was nothing that she could do. She was too weak. She could feel as her body began to fade away. But she didn't feel anything. Numbness was enveloping her.

Tim watched helplessly as his friend, his niece, faded before his eyes.

But then she gasped. Her eyes flew opened and she sat up in the bed, flinging off the blanket on her. She screamed loudly and clutched her heart. Her sudden movement startled Tim to say the least, so much so he stood up from his chair. It clattered to the floor.

"Ellie?" No response. "Ellie? Eileen?"

The girl breathed deeply in and out for a few moments before turning to the boy beside her. She touched her hands to her face, her hair, her neck, her torso, her hips. Her eyes widened in joy and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

"Never better. I think my existence has just been secured."

There was disgust mixed in with Tim's relief as he realized just what she meant.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Ellie's gonna live! As always, please review. **

**I'm still wondering if I should write a prequel of sorts to this story? Before the kids had to come back and meddle with the past. Would that be something that would be interesting? Tell me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Barbara rubbed her face against her pillow. But it wasn't a pillow, it was a naked chest. Her best friend's naked chest. For a moment she panicked. What was she doing sleeping on Dick? Why were they both on her couch?_ Why was she naked under the blanket?_

Slowly she inhaled a few times before she allowed herself to freak out. She closed her eyes for a few minutes remembering. Dick had come over to her apartment last night to talk. They talked for a little bit. Then kissed. Then, well…

Barbara's eyes popped open. She'd slept with her best friend. Oh god, things were going to get so complicated now. Nothing was going to be the same.

She slipped out from underneath the blanket that covered her and Dick and raced into her room. She threw on an overlarge sweatshirt and a pair of her skinny jeans. She stared at herself in the mirror. There was nothing that looked different about her. Her bright auburn hair shimmered in the rising sun peeking through the blinds. Her blue-green eyes bored back at her.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped at her reflection. "I know exactly what I did."

There was a moment where her reflection seemed to smirk back at her. Frowning, Barbara turned away and walked back into the living room. She looked down at her sleeping friend. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Coffee. She needed coffee. Then maybe she could figure this whole thing out.

She felt somewhat better after ingesting her morning drink. She sat in on a chair looking out of her window, watching as the sun rose between the buildings. So mesmerized by the sight, she didn't notice that her partner had awoken.

"So, what's the plan for today then?" He asked walking up behind her.

Barbara shut her eyes.

"I'm really not sure."

He rested his hands on her shoulders. He began to rub her shoulders and upper back. Her tense muscles relaxed a little.

"Relax Babs. Why are you so tense?"

"Why am I so tense?" She spun around to her friend. Thank goodness he had but on a shirt and sweatpants. "I'm tense because I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. Dick, we slept together. We obviously can't go back to being just friends, but neither of us are in a position to be in a relationship right now. So, what do we do?"

Dick cocked his head. A typical Barbara response. But being the best friend he'd been for nearly eleven years, he knew her like the back of his own hand. He reached down and grabbed both of her hands and pulled then to her. He squatted down.

"What do we do? Barbara, we're going to take this one day at a time. One day at a time, do you hear me? We can take our time. Just like when you became Batgirl and found out I was Robin, way back in the day, we will take it one day at a time."

His face was deathly serious. He was pale, paler than usual, but that was from the shoulder injury he'd sustained the previous day. Barbara looked into his steady gaze. Something stirred inside.

"Alright. One day at a time. You hear me Grayson? One. Day. At. A. Time."

Dick smiled widely and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Ellie screamed.

Tim had to give it to the girl. She was a fighter. And now he could really see it.

She had come out of his room searching for her brother. After having a near-death experience it seemed only natural that she would want to spend a little time with her brother. Her only family at the moment. But things went wrong almost immediately. Jamie couldn't be found everywhere. Not in Barbara's room, where it was thought he'd ran into last night. Nor was he in Dick's. In fact he was nowhere in the mountain.

Desperate she'd run outside, running through the long grass and brush. Tim followed closely behind her. He didn't understand why she was leading him away from the set trails on the mountain. If her brother was going to be out of the cave, why wouldn't he be on one of those?

"Where are we going Ellie?" He called. "This is not one of the trails we have. Why would he be out here?'

Ellie stopped and stared straight ahead. Tim nearly ran into her.

They had stopped at a clearing. Mind you not a very large clearing. But a large enough clearing for a few people to stand, maybe possibly sit on a bench. Tim took a few steps forward into the clearing and looked back at the girl from the future.

"Ellie? Why are we here?"

Tears were in her eyes. Slowly she pointed to the ground. Hidden midst the tall grass was a small hat. Tim reached down and picked it up. The size was much too small for any of members of the team living there at the moment. On the inside a small name was written. James. Jamie.

"Why would Jamie come out here?" He asked giving the hat to the older sister.

She cradled it to her chest and sank to her knees. Her tears slid down her cheeks.

"This was the spot where Dad proposed to Momma. Jamie comes out here when he needs comfort. But he's not allowed by himself, he knows that. He's much too young."

Tim sank next to her and pulled her into his embrace. He didn't have words for her at the moment. He doubted that there would be any words to say in this situation. So this was what he did. He held her as she cried.

She was so distraught that she didn't notice when he placed two fingers to his ear and spoke to the person on the other side.

* * *

Barbara and Dick sat across from each other. Just sitting. And drinking coffee. Like it was a normal day. There was silence between the two of them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was simply silence. Something both were used too.

Dick opened his mouth to talk. Not that he wasn't enjoying his time with Barbara, and he was, but he needed to talk with her about something. A small beeping filled the air.

Both of them turned. Barbara towards her purse sitting on the counter, Dick towards his other pants, wherever they were. Both got up to move towards the sources of the separate beeping. Barbara found hers first and slipped the earpiece in her ear.

"BG here, what's up?" She said seriously.

"Barbara? We have a situation here at the cave." Tim's voice was sturdy, but held enough worry for it to be noticed.

"What type of situation are you having at the cave? Can't you get Al or Bruce to handle it?" Dick asked, for by this time he'd found his pants and therefore the comm.

"Not in that cave, Dick. In the _other_ cave."

"What type of situation are we experiencing there? Please tell me that Gar didn't start streaking around the cave again," Barbara groaned at the memory.

Everyone shuddered.

"No, thank god. But we have an even bigger problem."

Barbara laughed. "Bigger than Gar streaking? What could be possibly worse than that?" She said, thinking that the worst thing that could possibly happen was M'gann burnt some recipes in the kitchen.

"Jamie is missing."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! Please? But Review and let me know what your thoughts are. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Barbara's heart stopped. For just a moment. Jamie? She stole a glance at Dick. He didn't know. He wouldn't know, not for a while. But the boy that went missing was his son. His son. A new wave of guilt swept over her.

"When did he go missing?" Dick asked.

"Sometime last night. After you both left the cave."

Barbara bit her lip. Dick's son went missing while she was _having fun_ with Dick. Let's add that guilt on top of the fact she slept with her best friend.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. How's Ellie doing? How's she taking the news?" Barbara asked.

"I'm not sure. At the moment she is crying, well sobbing. I'm not sure what to do. What should I do?" Uncertainty controlled his voice.

"Do what you can. Babs and I will be there in a bit. Does she have any idea why he's missing?"

"Um, I'm just unsure how to even ask. Could you two just come and ask her? I'm sure she would rather talk with you two, than a freshman like me."

Dick looked at Barbara and they both nodded. "Be there in a few," Dick said, clicking off the comm, "c'mon babe." He went to gather his coat.

"Since when have I been 'Babe'," Barbara asked coming up behind him.

"Since I had the courage to say it to your face." He smirked.

* * *

Tim hung up on his partners and looked at the future girl in his arms. What was he doing? This was a crazy idea, even for a Bat. This girl's brother is missing and he's bringing in _their parents_ to try and find him. One wrong word and so much could go wrong.

"Ellie?" No response. He tried again. "Eileen, we need to get inside. Dick and Barbara will be here shortly and we should be in the cave to explain what happened to Jamie. They'll need to know everything that you can tell them to find him. Do you understand?"

He could feel her nodding against his uniform and he stood up. He pulled her up by one hand and led her back into the cave. They had just made their way into the main-hall when the computer announced the arrival of two heroes.

_Recognized: Nightwing B01, Batgirl B16_

Eileen quickly wiped her eyes dry and turned to look at the heroes. Barbara and Dick walked through and almost immediately she began to sob again. Barbara's eyebrows knit together and her pace hurried to get over to her daughter. She was about twenty feet away when Ellie couldn't restrain herself anymore. She sprinted and clutched Barbara around the middle.

Barbara stumbled for a moment under the added weight around her middle. Her arms remained open for a moment before she closed them around the girl. She could feel as the girl sobbed into her middle. Barbara was a little confused. Why would Ellie come to her for comfort? Why wouldn't she go to Dick? He was her father after all.

She connected eyes with Tim. He walked closer to the two ladies. Ellie didn't notice anything; for she was too busy sobbing into Barbara's shirt.

"Tim, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. You two left for the night and there was a-" Tim stopped and frantically thought about what to say. He couldn't very well tell them about Ellie almost disappearing from their decisions. "There was an issue that Ellie needed my help with and during that time, Jamie went outside somehow and was taken."

Barbara nodded and felt as Dick rested a hand on her shoulder. _No, you should be doing that to your daughter that's currently in my arms right now,_ she wanted to yell at him. She kept her mouth shut.

"Ellie? Ellie, sweetie, you need to talk with us. You need to tell us what happened. C'mon," Barbara said pulling the girl away from her chest.

Ellie took a few deep breaths and looked into Barbara's face. Then into Dick's. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses. He wasn't Dick right then. He wasn't her father. Not yet. But as she looked at both of them, seeing their concern for her, for her brother, she couldn't help but feel like a failure.

"I failed," she muttered. She pulled away from the hero embracing her. She shook her head.

"I failed," she said louder. "I failed you two. I'm sorry."

Ellie wrenched herself away from the older girl and ran from the room. All three of the Bats simply watched as she fled the room.

They sat in silence until Dick broke it.

"What was that? She 'failed us'? What was she talking about Tim?" Dick looked at his younger brother, confused.

Tim raised an eyebrow, catching the girl's double meaning. Obviously the other two didn't catch it. And he couldn't explain it. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much that knowledge would help them understand. But something caught his eye. Barbara was looking at Dick with sadness, no, _pity_. Crap.

She knew.

Without so much a muttering an apology, he grabbed Barbara's arm and pulled her from the room. She was surprised, but went along with him. Tim pulled her into a closet and locked the door behind him, not realizing where they were.

"Ah, Tim?" Barbara said looking around.

"What!?" He snapped, spinning around.

"You do realize that you just dragged me into the Closet, right?"

He made no answer.

"Tim, you pulled me into the make-out closet. I really hope you aren't planning to do anything in here. Dick won't like it," she said half-jokingly.

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" He snapped.

Barbara got the clear distinction that Tim wasn't in there to have any sort of fun. She turned her head slightly and nodded, indicating she was listening.

"How much do you know about Ellie and Jamie?" His voice was cold and precise.

"About as much as you do. Why?"

His eyes narrowed and eyed her up and down. She didn't notice, but his eyes spent a millisecond longer on her abdomen. The blue eyes flicked back to her face.

"Don't lie to me. I know you know more. Tell me." He was deathly serious.

She narrowed her eyes in return. What did this kid know?

They maintained their narrowed eye battle of dominance for a few minutes. Tim refused to back down. And at first, so did Barbara. But her guilt and doubts ate at her inside. She could feel her resolve breaking down.

"Fine. I know that the two are Dick's children."

"Is that all?" He was suspicious of her.

"That's all I swear! I wouldn't even have known that, but Jamie came into my room last night before I left and he let it slip that Dick was his father. He was really distraught about it."

Tim nodded. That made sense. He had gotten reluctant answers from Ellie and there would be no way that she would have told her actual parents. And Jamie wasn't old enough to understand the implications of his actions. He had needed comfort and didn't watch his mouth.

"That was all he told you? Nothing about his situation or his mother?" Tim was doubtful that Jamie would only mention one thing.

"He told me how something happened and they have to move around quite a bit recently. He suspects they live on the Watchtower, and their identities were compromised. He didn't really elaborate. Why?" Now it was Barbara's turn to be suspicious. Why would Tim be asking these questions? Did he know something that she didn't?

Tim crossed his arms and thought to himself. This could be alright still. Ellie wasn't in any immediate danger because Dick and Barbara… well… anyways. Barbara only knew half of the equation. He could work with that. But for how much longer?

"We're not going to tell Dick are we?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, hell no. Can you imagine how he would take that? Hey Dick, guess what? The two kids that came back from the future, they're your children, and one's just vanished. Yeah, that'll go over well." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Right, bad idea. But what do we do?"

Tim rubbed his chin. Something he did when he was seriously thinking.

"We find him. Then we send them home, where they belong."

With that, both nodded and exited out of the Closet, ready to take on the world for what it did to the little boy.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pretty please? The next chapter will be all about Jamie, I promise. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jamie was tied to a chair. And it wasn't even a nice chair. It was old and the wood stuck up in places around, giving him splinters. Why was he here? Where was here? Why was he tied to the chair?

His head hurt. His hands were tied behind his back. His feet were individually tied to the front legs. He was also tied around the middle securing his butt to the chair.

"Help!" He screamed. "Somebody help me!"

There was an eerie silence that followed the outburst. And he didn't like it. He hung his head and a there was a small demented chuckle that jerked his head up again. He knew that chuckle. And he was afraid of it.

He pressed himself deeper into the wooden seat to get farther away.

"What boy? Are you afraid? I thought that Bats weren't allowed to experience fear?" He taunted.

Jamie bit his lip to keep him from yelling out again. He didn't want to be here. He should've let Ellie send him back home when she said so. No, he shouldn't have come in the first place.

"What do you say we have a little bit of fun while we wait for your parents to come?"

Jamie bit his lip even harder. At this rate, it'll be bleeding.

He felt as the man walked closer to him in the room. He felt the footfalls on the floor. Jamie closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see. Nothing good could come from seeing.

"Don't you know it's not appropriate to not look your host in the face?"

Jamie opened a single eye. His father had always told him to do what the kidnappers asked, to an extent of what he was comfortable. Daddy had always told him that doing what they wanted was the best way to minimize injuries gathered. Daddy said that he would always be behind him. He would always find him and bring him home. But he wasn't back home. Daddy wasn't here.

"So these are the famous Grayson blue eyes."

Both of his eyes jerked open in fear. He couldn't stop himself.

"I see what they mean; your eyes have the depths to lose anyone into them. Give you a few years and the ladies will be all over you." The man reached out and caressed the hair out of his face.

Jerking his head back, Jamie let out a yell. He wasn't going to make it out of there alive and there would be no chance for him even to get a girlfriend. He would die an eight-year-old, and not even in the right time.

"Don't touch me!" He yelped.

The man withdrew his hand from the child. Slowly, making the process as uncomfortable as possible. He succeeded. Jamie began to sweat, despite the cool interior of the room.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then. " He walked out to the door and was about to shut it behind him when he stopped. "Don't let the rats scare you too much." He closed the door behind him.

Jamie had to breathe deeply to keep from hyperventilating.

* * *

He was thirsty. He was so thirsty. That was all that he could think about. Water. Water. And food. He wanted food. His stomach had been empty for what, three days? Four? Five? He was fed sparingly. And when food came, it was lowly, a piece of bread and cheese once, another time it was a slice of old sausage and two crackers.

He pulled his head up from his chest. He was slow and sluggish in his movements. Lack of nourishment and sunlight was draining his youthful eight-year-old energy. His eyes were dimming slowly and he was becoming an old man.

Water was dripping in the room. Somewhere off in the corner, there was water dripping. When he first came to awake in the room it was his way to tell the time. Then he became attuned to it. And as the hunger and thirst took its toll upon his body, every drip was like a gong. Mocking him with every splash.

His ears perked when he heard the lock slide out of place.

Jamie watched as _he_ walked in and shut the door behind him. Jamie's eyes flickered to his hands. Trying to see if there was any food for him to eat. No food. Jamie's heart fell. He licked his lips anyway.

"Now, boy, you can't get everything that you want all of the time. I have a strict schedule to keep. Things to do and people to meet."

He walked around the boy. Circled, actually.

"I met your parents the other day. Well, the younger parents. Are you sure that they don't know that they are your parents? The way that they fought and yelled, one would think they knew. Are you sure that you didn't let anything slip out?"

Jamie grit his teeth. It took all of his concentration not to blurt out that he let it slip.

"Why do you not answer me? I swear, you are completely unlike your father. He wouldn't shut up when he was captured. It seemed his goal was to annoy the hell out of his captors. He got quite good at it, apparently. Once he was captured and the kidnappers themselves turned him in because they couldn't stand the talking."

Jamie licked his lips again. He needed for something to drink. Desperately.

"Where are my manners as a host? I brought you some water."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. This man never did anything without an ulterior motive. He was in the present company long enough to have figured that out. He was young, but he wasn't stupid.

"What do you want?" His voice was hoarse, and it hurt his throat to talk.

"Nothing."

Slowly water was trickled from a bottle. Jamie reached out with his neck as far as it could go. He stuck out his tongue and managed to sip little drops from the stream of water. The moment the cool liquid reached his tongue, some relief came. But also a burning desire for more.

When the water stopped flowing, he was disappointed. Was it over already? He looked at his captor. Even behind the mask, Jamie knew he was smiling. Something was about to happen. He could feel it in his gut.

He was expecting a punch to the gut like before. Or a yanking of the hair. He didn't expect to get water dumped on his head. His first thought was of the water. What a waste. Then he felt the heavy liquid running down his face and down his neck. Oh no. Ellie was going to kill him.

"Just as I thought. You're not a true ebony are you? Well obviously, look at the black running down your neck. I'm sure if you got washed up, you would have the beautiful red hair just like your mother."

"Go AWAY!" Jamie yelled.

"I don't think so boy. You see, I run the shots in this place."

A video camcorder was set up and Jamie screamed as the shocks began.

* * *

**A/N: No, Jamie! It was hard for me to write this chapter cause I just love Jamie so much. And I could totally see Dick annoying the heck out of anyone who tried to kidnap him, or is that just me? Well, anyways, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Barbara stared down. She couldn't believe this happened. This was quickly becoming the worst month in her life. She'd slept with her best friend, and while the aftermath wasn't as bad as she'd thought, she still felt guilt. And she'd found out her best friend's children had come back from the past to prevent something from happening. And then the youngest child was missing. And now _this_.

What could she do? What should she do?

She looked at the small stick again. The sight made her want to throw up.

Her cell phone rang. She glanced over at it. Dick. He was the last person that she wanted to talk to at the moment. But he said he'd call around this time, and he knew she would be expecting it. Sighing Barbara answered the phone.

"Hey Dick, what's up?" She forced cheerfulness into her voice.

"Is everything all right with you? You left kind of in a hurry this morning?"

"No, everything's alright. There are just a few things that I'll need to take care of before I join you back at the cave. Hold the fort while I'm away won't you?" She looked down at the plastic again.

"Sure. We're probably only going to give Jamie a tour of the cave before settling down for a movie night. Well, the rest of them."

Barbara swallowed thickly. Every time she heard their newest recruits name she was reminded of Dick's missing son. They had just passed the month marker a few days ago. They couldn't find any trace of him. Occasionally they would run into his captor, but he was slippery and would escape. Barbara was getting desperate. _Ellie_ was getting desperate.

"Alright. I'll swing by the Batcave and pick up Ellie. Then we'll meet you at the cave before heading out. Okay?" Barbara walked out of the bathroom, sweeping the plastic in the garbage can.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Barbara?" He asked.

"Yes Dick?" Barbara stopped in front of her coat.

"I love you."

And like that the conversation ended. Dick hung up and Barbara was left listening to a dial tone, frozen. Did he really just-? She knew that they were dating now, but that still surprised her. And she was still waiting for the day where he would leave for another woman. She shook her head. One day at a time. One day at a time.

She slipped into her coat and cinched it tightly around the waist. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

She walked against the brisk January wind. She kept her head low. No one needed to recognize her as she walked. She couldn't afford to have anyone recognize her. Not where she was going.

"Barbara!"

Barbara jerked her head slightly. She ignored it, thinking it was just a trick of the wind. She kept walking. She turned a corner and stood right in front of the building she desired. For a moment she looked at the sign and the door. Did she really want to do this?

"Barbara!"

This time there was no denying that there was someone calling her name. Barbara tried not to look surprised when she realized this. Who would recognize her here? She was careful to keep her head down. She turned her head slightly. What surprised her even more was who shouted her name.

It was Ellie. She was rushing to get to Barbara through the people traveling the other way. The look on her face was a mixture of panic and pride. When she finally reached the red-head she tripped and flew downward. Barbara reached and caught her with ease. She pulled the teen up on her feet.

"Barbara don't, don't get an abortion," she gasped.

Barbara's eyes widened. How did Ellie know? She'd only found out yesterday.

"Shh! Not here," Barbara hissed. She grabbed the teen by the wrist and dragged her into a nearby alley.

Sitting up against the wall was a new, old telephone booth. Roughly Barbara opened the doors, pressed a few buttons and shoved Ellie inside.

_Recognized: Guest B34_

Barbara looked around her making sure that there was no one around before stepping inside.

_Recognized: Batgirl B16_

She was spit out in the Batcave. Ellie stood there head down, as if she realized she said something wrong.

_Maybe that was the wrong thing to say_, Ellie thought to herself.

But to Ellie's surprise, Barbara didn't scream and fight her like she thought she would. Instead she sat on a seat, deflated.

"How did you know?" Barbara asked.

_Because I'm the one growing in there?_ "I'm from the future. I know things. And I would think your daughter would appreciate living," Ellie said.

"My daughter?" Barbara looked down to her stomach. Gingerly, she reached and rested a hand on it. Warm feelings filled Ellie.

"Yeah."

"Do you know her? My daughter?" Barbara's eyes connected with Ellie's.

"Yeah. She's pretty interesting. Stubborn, know-it-all, intensely loyal, and she can kick the butt of anyone she wants."

Barbara smiled, but it faded again. As much as she wanted to keep the baby, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her _job_ wouldn't allow for that. Her hand moved from her abdomen to her forehead. Both hands. She messaged her temples. She could feel a migraine coming.

Ellie walked over and rested a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"You don't have to decide anything right at this moment. But you should call Dick. He should know about this. He is the father isn't he?" She asked although she knew the answer.

Barbara raised her head. For a girl of fourteen, Ellie knew a lot of wise things.

She pulled out her cell phone and was about to dial when the screen on the computer showed someone's face.

"Dick! I was just about to call you!" Barbara exclaimed surprised.

"Really? Did you take care of that business that you wanted to?" He asked. Sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Well, actually I didn't. The plans changed and I was hoping to talk to you about it," Barbara said, a bit shyly.

"Can it wait for a bit?"

Barbara looked to the teenager standing next to her. The girl was right. She had time to figure this out. With Dick's help.

"I suppose. But you and I will need to talk."

"And we will. But could you two zeta to the cave as quickly as possible? There has been a recent development in Jamie's case."

Barbara and Ellie's heart stilled. They had been waiting for some type of news for a while now. There had been no new leads for a while and both were losing sleep about it. But none were losing as much as Dick. The girls didn't realize, but he would comb the streets at night trying to find leads for them to follow. How broken Ellie looked when they'd come into the cave that day broke his heart and he didn't know why.

"We'll be there a-sap."

The connection ended and both girls scrambled towards the zeta-tube.

_Recognized: Batgirl B16, Guest B34_

As they looked about the room, they saw that the room was already filled with people gathered. Robin, Nightwing, and Batman with Agent A. Of course the entire Batfamily would be there. Over the past month Ellie had bonded with those she'd roomed with. What surprised both women was the presence of two others.

"Wally! Artemis! What are you two doing here? I thought you guys retired?" Barbara said rushed to her friend and embracing her.

"Tim called us. Said that our talents could be of some use to get you both out of a jam."

Barbara shot a look at Tim. He looked back. She'll talk to him later. She turned to her partner.

"What lead do you have Dick?"

He took a deep breath and turned to the monitor. "I should warn you. This… is disturbing."

* * *

**A/N: So I included Wally and Artemis in this because they are awesome and they would totally help these guys out in a jam I think. So Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dick pressed play on a video file and instantly there was a negative reaction. Ellie gave a shout of horror. Batman flinched. Tim shut his eyes and looked away. Artemis covered her face with her hands. Wally grit his teeth. Agent A turned away and rested his hands upon his knees. Batman rested a hand on his back.

Barbara emptied her stomach upon the floor. Dick ignored the playing video and walked to his partner. He rubbed her back as she wretched.

On screen was Jamie. The kid was tied to the chair. His ankles had been rubbed raw from his tight bindings. As gazes travelled up belt marks could be seen on his shins, some were bruising, yet some were still a startling red. His lap was damp. He had wet himself. His shirt had tears, droplets of blood, and a substance that looked like dried vomit. His face and head were even worse. Around his neck was a shock collar. A regular, made for a dog, shock collar. When he shifted burns could be seen on his skin. His lower lip was cracked and bleeding. Bruises layered his face, ranging from his chin to his forehead. His nose looked like it had been broken then reset. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the worst. Bloodshot and bruised, the light that shone in that eight-year-old's eyes was diminishing. He was losing all hope.

He stared straight into the camera. It unsettled everyone.

"Start talking," a harsh voice barked.

A hardened resolve burned in Jamie's eyes for a moment.

"No." His little voice was cracked and hoarse.

"I said start talking little bastard." A fist flew out from behind the camera and backhanded the boy in the face.

There was a cry of pain. It came from Ellie.

Jamie slowly brought his head back to the forward facing position. He gave a small glare to the man behind the camera and spit out blood off to the side.

"Start talking," the voice growled again.

"No. You can't make me."

"Oh, god, he's cracked," Ellie wailed. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, pausing the video.

"Dad told us that if we were ever captured in our civilian identities, to do whatever the kidnappers told us to do. He told us that it would keep us alive until he got to us."

"Your Dad is…"

"He's a police officer," Ellie said. And she wasn't lying. Her dad's day job was a police officer.

Dick nodded and looked at the screen. That poor little red-headed boy. Wait. Red-headed? The last time he remembered seeing the boy he had dark black hair. Dick looked closer at the frozen screen. There were still dark strands of black. And it seemed like it clung to the ends. Only when he noticed that there was black ink on the boy's shirt did he put it together that the boy had dyed his hair before coming to this time.

He looked closer at the boy. The red hair looked a little familiar. The more he looked at it, the more he was certain of it. A slight movement caught his eye. Barbara wiped her mouth. _Barbara_. Dick's eyes jumped from her to the boy on the screen. That boy was Barbara's _son_.

Oh god.

"Finish the video," Batman requested.

Dick took a deep breath and pressed play again. He turned away from the video; he'd seen it already and had no desire to see it again. Especially now that he knew who that kid was.

Jamie would stare at someone behind the screen before speaking. And that's just what he did. It was more of a glare actually.

"You can't make me do anything. Daddy will come get me. And Momma will kick your butt."

There was another loud backhanded slap. Everyone flinched at the sound. A small bit of plastic flew from his ear, disappearing into the darkness.

"Don't talk about them. You know they won't come for you. They don't know you exist."

Jamie made no recognition to what he said.

"Answer me boy. Don't disrespect your elders in such a way."

There was a small beep and the boy's face contorted with pain. His mouth opened and there was a full two seconds before the scream could escape the mouth. The shocks continued and the screaming continued.

"Turn – turn it off," Ellie sobbed. "I've seen enough. Turn it off."

Dick obliged without any hesitancy.

"Why would he shock him? He's only eight. He didn't understand what he was doing." It was the first words Artemis had said since the greeting.

"Go back in the video. I noticed something," Tim said.

Slowly Dick inched the tape back. Frame by frame.

"There! Right there! Look, something flies out when the hand hits him, see?" Tim pointed.

They all looked. They all saw. Ellie got paler.

"Oh, dear god no. Not that. No, no, no, no, no, no," she muttered.

"What is it Ellie? What flew away from Jamie?" Barbara asked walking towards the girl. Her nausea was still acting up, but the girl needed her attention.

"His hearing aid."

There was literal silence in the room. Everyone stood up straight and looked at the future girl. Everyone's full attention was on this girl and her brother.

"His what?" Tim asked.

"His hearing aid. Jamie was born deaf, and when he was three he went through a surgery to repair it. Inside his brain is a mechanical device of some sort and it needs an outside component. That little device you saw flying was that component. Without it the circuit isn't complete and he's as deaf as he was when he was born."

"He won't be able to hear what his captor wants. He won't be able to do what he wants," Wally reasoned.

"We need to get him outta there," Tim said walking forward to the monitor and pulled up a keyboard. He began typing to try and figure out everything, anything, he could from the video.

"Tim, I've already run every single test that you could think of. There's nothing in that video that could give a location. There are no background noises, the room is completely sealed and there is nothing other than Jamie and the monster that captured him."

Tim turned the computer off and punched the wall.

"But I have an address. The video was shipped to me, at my house. It had a return address," Dick said.

"If you have an address, why are we here and not kicking ass getting my brother back!" Ellie shrieked.

"It could be a trap. Did you ever think of that?" Dick shouted back.

Ellie was quiet. She hadn't thought of that. And now that she thought about it, it probably was a trap. "But we are going to get him back right? Please tell me that we're going to get him back. Please."

She completely broke down. Barbara kneeled next to her and gathered her in her arms. Agent A walked over and gently brought both girls to their feet again. Dick watched as they shared tears. He swore, whatever it took, he would return that little boy to his mother. He would get Jamie home to Barbara.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Dick knows part of their secret. And I hated writing those horrible things that happened to Jamie, it made me sad. But please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, sorry about the delay in the updates. Vacation is nice, but vacation without WiFi isn't as nice. Now on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

They managed to convince everyone that they needed to rescue the boy. Tim, Ellie, Barbara and Dick were ready to charge in there without any plan to get that little boy back. Each knew a part, or all, of the truth and that little bit spurred them to get going. How they managed to do it was impressive, but they did it.

That's how they got to be standing outside an abandoned apartment building in the slummiest side of Gotham. Prostitutes literally walked every street corner and gunshots rang out regularly.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Batman asked through the comm's.

"Yes."

"Roger."

"Yessir."

"Got it."

"Yep."

Barbara ran along the roof and stood by Nightwing. She desperately needed to talk with him. And she needed to talk with him as soon as possible. She needed to get his opinion before she could decide anything.

"Nightwing, can we talk?" She asked gently.

"Can it wait Batgirl?" Was all he said. He leapt onto a nearby rooftop without waiting for her to answer.

"'Can it wait Batgirl?'" she mocked. "Sure it can wait. I only wanted to tell you that I was pregnant with our child. Oh, no, that can totally wait. It won't completely change our lives."

She rolled her eyes and surveyed the area around her. The target building was really a dump. Every window had been broken and only some were boarded up. Some had been boarded up, but then were ripped down. The remaining glass was filmed over and grimy. A few bricks were missing along the outside. Dick's son was in there. And she was going to get him out.

She shot her grappling hook and swung down to perch on a window ledge.

* * *

Dick landed on the lower rooftop and took out his binoculars. He stared at the building through them. He flipped them to thermal mode. The building glowed blue. Frantically, he searched through the building for anyone. Even though he looked for the boy and his captor he was thinking of Barbara.

_What did she want to talk about?_ He wondered.

He wasn't going to lie. He loved Barbara. There was no denying that now. He loved her and craved being in her presence every moment of every day. He loved the way that she attempted to cook, despite her unfortunate skills. He loved the way she laughed at him when he made mistakes, no matter how embarrassed he was at the moment. He loved her. But he couldn't. Not anymore.

That little boy in there was Barbara's son. Barbara's. That would mean that Barbara would find that one guy and she would get married and she would have that little boy and Ellie. And as much as he wished that Babs would pick him to be the one, he knew that it was unlikely. With their jobs and all.

A small red figure caught his attention. He zoomed into the figure. He could make out a small form crouched over. He enhanced the image. He squinted on the image. Jamie was tied to a chair. He zoomed out and looked around the floor to see if anyone else was there. All clear.

Nightwing replaced the binoculars in his utility belt. Time for some action. He took a few steps backwards then took a running leap off of the building. He flew through the night air. He flipped once, twice, before crashing through a boarded window.

Nightwing tumbled a few times inside. He crouched on his knees and looked around.

"Nightwing status," Batman barked.

Nightwing pressed the comm in his ear. "Nothing unusual here. I managed to break through into the building."

"So, that was that crash we heard? Thought you were getting your ass kicked," Wally joked.

"Shut up Baywatch."

"Thanks Artemis."

"Anytime. Now get that little boy out of there."

Just like that Nightwing was alone with his thoughts again. He switched the lenses in his mask. He scanned around looking for his target. He switched his lenses back to normal and started to walk around. He withdrew his duel eskrima sticks and held ready. He looked into rooms as he walked past.

"No! Stay away!"

Nightwing swung around. He'd only been around the boy for a little less than twenty-four hours, but he knew that voice. _Jamie_. He ran down the hallway and burst into the room at the end. He didn't care about the racket he made.

"No! Stay away! Don't hurt them!" Screamed Jamie.

Nightwing realized that Jamie was asleep and having a nightmare. A pretty bad one at that.

"I'll do what – No! Daddy!"

"Jamie, wake up. You're okay. It'll be alright," Nightwing whispered. He walked over and began to untie the child from the chair. When the boy's hands were free he started hitting everything with his little fists. Tears streamed down his face.

Nightwing gently caught the wrists of his son.

"Jamie, wake up. I've got you. You're safe now," he murmured.

"DADDY!" Jamie shrieked one last time, his eyes flying open. He looked at Nightwing holding him and clutched tightly to him. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Nightwing blinked. Did he-? Did he just-? He shook his head. The boy was obviously in a semi-delusional state. Why else would Jamie call him Daddy?

"It's alright Jamie. I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna get you back to your parents," he reassured the boy.

"Are you now?" Snarled a deep voice.

Nightwing stood up, holding the boy close. He held one arm out with an eskrima stick to ward off attack. Jamie feebly clutched his neck.

"You're done terrorizing this little boy. Do you understand?" Nightwing growled. Discreetly he signaled his team to converge on his location.

"Trying to stall are we? A very Bat-family move. Clever. But it won't work. By the time they get to you, both of you will be dead."

"I think that I proved you wrong. Shall we see what else we can prove wrong?" Snarled a female voice from in the dark shadows.

Batgirl stepped out from the shadows looking like she was ready to murder someone.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay! And as always, Review! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Since I made you all wait for a week I thought that I could give you the updates that I wanted but was unable to because of the lack of internet. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The villain only laughed. "Oh, this is precious. This is so much better than I could have ever hoped for."

"Don't make me hurt you," Batgirl growled.

"Really?" The villain remarked. He withdrew a gun and aimed it at the males.

Barbara's heart stilled. She knew if he fired that Dick or Jamie would be hit. Dick wouldn't be able to defend himself _and_ Jamie if the bullet was fired. And she wouldn't be able to take the bullet herself. There was another person living inside her, admit a small person, but an innocent life nonetheless. Damn catch-22.

She took a step forward. Damn him if she was just going to let Jamie and Dick get shot. She loved them too much. Her heart leapt to her throat at that. She loved them. Of course she loved Jamie, being an innocent child, it was nearly impossible. But she loved Dick. Perhaps she knew that for some time now, but now she acknowledged it. She loved Dick and damned if she didn't do anything.

"Really. Now lower the gun before I kick your ass," she growled.

"I do believe Momma-Bats has appeared."

She roared and whipped a batarang at the villain's head. He simply ducked with ease. He sighed once and fired his gun.

"NO!" Batgirl screeched.

Dick seemed to turn in slow motion. He would protect the little boy in his arms with his life. He was certain of that. If not for him and Jamie, then for Barbara.

He felt the bullet impact his shoulder. He let out a strangled yell and fell forwards. He turned his body so he would take the impact, rather than Jamie. He let out another loud cry when he landed on the wounded shoulder. Dammit, there went his stitches. Blood was flowing again.

"Nightwing!"

Jamie sobbed even harder than before. Nightwing groaned and attempted to bring himself to a sitting position. Barbara completely forgot about the villain in front of her and flew to Nightwing's side. She quickly assessed the damage by probing the injury.

"Ow, Batgirl that hurts," Nightwing whined.

"You big baby. It's just a couple of broken stitches. Thank god your armor stopped it. I thought I was going to have to raise-" Barbara stopped speaking.

"What?" Nightwing asked alarmed.

"Ooh, you didn't tell him yet did you? May I have the honor?"

Batgirl ignored him. She bit her lip and looked down at Nightwing. Now or never.

"Dick," she paused a moment. "Dick, I'm pregnant."

There was a moment where there was no reaction from anyone. Nightwing stopped breathing for a spell. Jamie maintained his crying unaware of what was happening. The villain rolled his eyes. Barbara bit her lip waiting. Suddenly, Dick grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," he smiled.

Barbara let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. They were going to be okay.

"Well, I think it's time to end this now," the kidnapper said bored.

He loaded his gun once again and aimed. Only this time it was aimed at Barbara.

"If I end you then I will end the mess that I came back to fix. No Barbara Gordon, no Eileen Grayson, no foiled plans to rule the world."

He squeezed the trigger.

There was flash of dark black and the gun was nowhere in sight. He whirled around madly. What was that? There was another flash of black and the baddie doubled over from a punch to the stomach. An arrow landed on the ground near his feet and began to spurt gas everywhere. The mask he wore had built in filters, so nothing affected him.

Robin dropped down next to Batgirl.

"I'll take care of Masks over there. You get Nightwing and Jamie out of here," he said.

"Hell no. He tried to murder Dick and Jamie. I won't let him get away with it," Batgirl rose from her crouching position.

"Barbara. Listen for a goddamn minute! What did you just tell Dick?" Tim shouted.

By this time Ellie and Batman had come onto the scene. Batman went right into the fray to aid Wally and Artemis fight the future villain. Ellie ran right to her parents and Tim.

"Oh my god, is he going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Ellie. Take care of your brother. Get him out of here," Nightwing commanded.

She nodded and gathered her brother into her arms. He fought a little at first, attempting to get back to his father on the floor, but soon calmed down. Ellie whisked her brother away from the fighting, away from the danger. Away from their parents.

"We need to get both of you out of here," Robin said, well commanded.

"What?! I can still fight!" Batgirl protested.

"No, you can't. You're pregnant. I could never forgive myself if I let you fight and something happened to Ellie. The answer is no."

There was a cry of pain from Wally.

"Ellie? Ellie is the one growing in there?" Nightwing burst out.

"Yes, now can we please get the two of you out of here?" Tim sighed.

They nodded slowly. They didn't want this, but they understood.

"Ha! You think that placing me in prison is going to keep your little family safe? As long as my presence is here, your existence is threatened. What keeps me from killing you in four years?" The villain shouted.

"Shut up." Artemis shot an arrow and he was knocked out. Batman quickly tied him up and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Batman hauled him over his shoulder and walked out of the room, but not before saying that they'll discuss what transpired at the cave. He disappeared as quickly and as silently as if it was just him.

Artemis walked over to her boyfriend and hauled him to his feet. "Baywatch, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me," he smirked.

"Stealing quotes from _Garfield_ now? That's low."

Wally only shrugged and with the help of his girlfriend, hobbled over to Nightwing who in turn was being helped up by his girlfriend. Tim looked from one couple to another before nodded once to Barbara and running to catch up with his mentor or Ellie.

"When did you two become an item?"

"When we felt like it," Barbara said.

Nightwing chuckled and clutched his chest.

"First we need to get those stitches taken care of."

* * *

**Reviews please. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How could this have happened!?" Roared Bruce.

"Well, you see Bruce, when the male sperm and the female-"

"I know how the biology of it works Dick, goddammit! I want to know how you two could have let this happen! Do you two realize just what type of situation you've just placed yourselves into? Do you even realize what situation you placed that unborn baby into? Did you think about what you were going to do with a child? Were you even THINKING!?"

Bruce was mad. No, he was furious. What were they even thinking? Did they understand the consequences of what they've done? Apparently not, because they didn't even use protection. And now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't allow Barbara to continue to be Batgirl, which would be irresponsible. No, she would have to be benched, for her safety and the baby's. He would lose one of his fighters. Dammit.

"Bruce, we didn't plan for this. Do you think we planned this? It happened. We realize that we made a mistake once, but that doesn't change any of the facts. Obviously with that girl sitting in the next room," Barbara pointed out.

All three looked over through a window. Ellie was sitting next to Jamie who was asleep in the medical bay. The poor boy was exhausted from his ordeal and quickly fell asleep. His injuries weren't as bad as they had originally thought. The burns on his neck would need special attention over the next few days and he had a wrist that had broken during his bondage. But the physical damage would heal. But it wasn't the physical damage they were worried about. The mental worried them all.

"What do we do?" Dick asked resting a hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Bring in the girl. We need to talk."

Barbara nodded and walked away from the men. Quietly she walked into the infirmary and whispered something in Ellie's ear. The girl looked up and nodded. Both women came out and stood in front of Dick and Bruce.

"What's your name?" It wasn't a question.

"Eileen Mary Grayson." Ellie hung her head. She couldn't face them all. It was too much.

"Your parents?"

"Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Barbara Gordon." There was no use trying to hide it now. Her assassin had been captured and Jamie was safe again. They would be going home soon.

"What if you are lying to us?"

Her head shot up. He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't. He was Bats. She wouldn't believe her if she was in their situation. But it didn't make her story any less true.

"But I'm not!" She cried out. "Look I can prove it."

She ran to a bag that was lying in the corner. It was small, a drawstring bag. As she walked back with it in her hand, her other one digging in it. She pulled out a midnight suit and a red utility belt. She tossed the belt to Barbara and the suit to Bruce. She withdrew one final item from her bag before dropping it to the floor.

"See?" She slipped her mask on her head. The familiar folds of spandex and armor covered her and things felt right. "I'm Nightbird back home."

Bruce peeled off the duct tape that she had hastily placed there before she'd left home. The bright red bird was exposed.

"What is this?"

"My symbol."

"No, this is Nightwing's symbol in a different color."

"No, it's Nightbird's. World's greatest detective? Can't you see the rounded corners? It's more feminine. Can't you see?"

Bruce looked closer. Now that he was actually looking at it, yes there were the rounded corners. She was right; it was a feminine Nightwing symbol. But that still didn't mean a thing.

"We'll need a DNA sample."

"Fine. What do you want? Saliva? Blood? Urine? All of the above?" Ellie folded her arms. This was getting old. She needed to get back to her brother.

"I think we'll start with a blood sample –"

"No." Everyone turned to Dick.

He was crouching in front of the discarded bag that Ellie had thrown on the ground. He reached down and picked up the bag. It was old. The words that had been printed on it had faded almost to the point where they were unreadable. Almost. He turned the bag around so the rest could read it.

_Gotham Academy Mathletes_, it read. Underneath was a last name. _Grayson_.

"I lost this _years_ ago. How did you come to have it?" He asked Ellie.

Ellie wiped her nose. "I was in the attic of our house, and I wasn't supposed to be there, but I was curious. It was a few weeks before Christmas and I was looking for the presents. I wasn't allowed up in the attic without an adult. But I was looking for the presents and I came across this really old box and the bag was inside there along with other stuff. So, I took the box to my room and looked through it."

"There was an album of old newspaper clippings. There was the bag of course, and there was something wrapped in plastic. I took it out and to my surprise an old uniform fell out. It was red, had a yellow cape, and bright green shorts. And being the nine-year-old girl that I was, I put them on. It was a little large, but it was cool. I even found shoes that matched the little shorts. I put those on too, but they were really big on me."

"I went to show Momma, and she took one look at me and started laughing. She pulled me on her lap and laughed even harder. She laughed so hard that tears came out. Then she told me I was missing something and to close my eyes. I did and a mask was placed on my face."

"I wore that around the house until Daddy came home. Momma told me to wait in the hallway and let her introduce me. She kept Daddy busy until I heard my cue. I jumped into sight with my hands on my hips."

"Daddy spewed his coffee everywhere. He wasn't too happy I was wearing it. Momma just kept laughing. I was grounded from everything for an entire week. The worst week of my life."

Ellie finished her story and rubbed her nose again.

"There's a picture in there if you would like to see."

Dick reached into the bag and sure enough a faded photo came out. The edges were crinkled and there was a tear. Dick looked at it and frowned. Barbara took and burst out laughing.

"Pixie-Boots! Oh my gosh! You found his Pixie-Boots uniform! Oh Dick, you look so thrilled," Barbara snickered.

The Dick Grayson in the photo looked less than thrilled. The best that could be said about it was that he was grimacing. And a very jubilant Ellie was sitting on his lap wearing the former Boy Wonder's very first uniform.

"Bruce, I thought you got rid of that?" Dick asked.

Bruce gave no answer. Barbara repressed a smirk.

Dick reached back in the bag. There was more in there. He felt it before. He pulled out a simple gold chain with a ring on it. Ellie's eyes widened and quickly she bounded over and gathered that in her hands.

"Um, that's mine."

"Ellie, that was my mother's engagement ring. Why do you have it?"

* * *

**A/N: And there we have the reaction from Bruce. And a little humor with the pixie-boots uniform. Oh, there's only going to be about five more chapters. Tell me what you think and as always, review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ellie cupped the necklace in her hands. She scolded herself. She shouldn't have brought it with her. She could've lost it.

"You gave it to me."

"Why?"

Did she really have to tell this story? It was embarrassing to have to just live through it, but to explain it, to her own parents, took the embarrassment level up a few hundred notches.

"When I – I first g-got my… uh…"

"I understand," Barbara said sparing her. "It's a promise, isn't it?"

Ellie nodded.

Bruce and Dick gave Barbara a look. She raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"I'll explain it to you two later."

There was silence between everyone. No one knew where to go from here. Where do you take it from that? Not only that, but there was an awkwardness in the air that no one understood. Ellie had all of the evidence to conclude that she was who she said she was. They knew that there was a child growing inside of Barbara. But something didn't feel right. Nothing about this felt right.

Barbara walked over to Ellie and wrapped an arm around. Her motherly instincts were beginning to kick in. Or maybe that was just the hormones.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream. Anyone else?" She said.

Barbara began leading Ellie away from the men in the room. Now was not the time to be worrying about if Ellie was telling the truth. Barbara could feel that she was telling the truth. She could feel it inside. They should be celebrating. They got Jamie back.

She scooped out a large dish of chocolate and vanilla followed. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out the caramel and chocolate sauce. She helped herself generously. Then she withdrew two spoons and tossed one to Ellie.

"Well, help yourself."

Ellie let a slow smile spread across her face. Some things will never change. Both dug into the ice cream, eating sloppily. There was peace as they ate. A mother daughter bonding moment.

"So I was thinking, before you and Jamie go back home, why don't we do something domestic together? You, me, Jamie and Dick. What do you think? The Gotham Zoo is actually a nice place to go."

Ellie smiled even wider. "That would be great. Jamie's never actually been to a zoo before. Dad was going to take him, but we had to go on the run before we could."

"Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Dick asked walking in.

"We're going to the zoo, all four of us."

"I don't get any choice in the matter, do I?" Dick ran his hand through his hair.

"Nope." Barbara popped the 'p'.

"Well shall we get Jamie then?" Ellie asked.

"There's no need. Hey there buddy," Barbara said looking behind Dick.

Dick turned and sure enough there was his son. His red hair was cleaned up a bit. It was still as messy as, his own really, but it shone again with the radiance of Barbara's. Jamie had bags under his eyes yet, but the sparkle had returned. His wrist was in a cast and it was colored bright green. He leaned against the door for support but he was standing on his own. Regardless, that was a good sign.

"What about his hearing aid?"

"Jamie can read lips, mostly. Some of the larger words he doesn't know, but he can communicate efficiently in sign language."

Barbara nodded; glad she'd learned sign language that one summer when she was bored.

_Would you like to go to the zoo with us Jamie?_ She signed.

It didn't take a detective to see he was very excited about it. He took a few steps forwards but stumbled over his feet. Without his implant his balance was impaired. Dick caught him with ease and lifted him up.

"Are you sure that we should go today? We only got him back two days ago," Dick asked looking at the boy he recently learned was his.

"Dick, if he's our son, then he won't want to stay still. Look at him." Barbara pointed.

Jamie was reaching as far as he could and was playing with Dick's sweatshirt hood. He almost had a bored expression on his face. Dick and Jamie connected eyes. Dick was shocked. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Alright, we can go. But Jamie is going to be in a wheelchair the entire time. Do you understand me?"

The little boy nodded and wiggled in Dick's arms. He reached for the ground. Gingerly he set Jamie on the ground. Dick leaned against the doorframe and watched as the little boy run to the counter by Barbara and Ellie and stuck his fingers in the ice cream bowl.

"Jamie!" Ellie shrieked.

"Jamie is short for something right? Wait, don't tell me, I have an idea. James, is it?"

Ellie nodded and scraped the bottom of the bowl with her spoon.

"I always wanted a son named after my father," Barbara muttered, mainly to herself.

She sat silently, happily. She probably would've sat there all day but Dick cleared his throat.

"Um, Babs? If we want to get to the zoo before it closes, we should be headed out."

"Oh, yeah, right. My bad."

Dick smiled to himself and walked out of the room towards the zeta-tubes. He heard three footfalls fall into place behind him. One of the footfalls ran faster than the other two and it stopped as the feet left the ground. It didn't entirely surprise him when another body landed on his back. He turned his head, expecting Babs, but he saw a dark head of long hair.

"Ellie? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanted to give you a hug. I wanted to thank you. Thank you Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

A shiver ran down Dick's spine. She called him Daddy. It felt natural. He smiled, and his smile grew wider when he saw Barbara come up next to him with Jamie on her back.

"Wanna race, Boy Blunder?"

"Bring it."

"Three… Two… GO!" She shouted and took off running before Dick even realized what was going on.

"Hey wait!" he called.

"It's a race!" She yelled back. "There's no waiting in a race for your opponent!"

He grit his teeth and held Ellie closer to his body. He sped towards the tubes on the other side of the hall. Ellie was heavier than he thought. Didn't matter. He could still beat Barbara at a race. His legs were longer and he'd been conditioned longer for this.

When Barbara ran into the zeta-tubes first he knew that there would be no end to this.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but yet not in the same way. **

**As always, review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

Jamie sitting in a wheelchair didn't last long at all. They had gotten him to sit in there for the first two exhibits, then the little troublemaker decided to get out of the chair and run over to the penguin building and they lost him in the crowd for a few panicked seconds. When they found him again, they ditched the wheelchair at the nearest area able and Dick ended up carrying the small boy. Jamie said that it was better that way, he could actually see over people's heads at the animals.

Ellie was having a blast. Not that she would tell anyone that. But the opportunity to be just Eileen Grayson, and out in public was a real treat. There were no people shouting at her, nor police trying to arrest her. She missed this. It'd been two years since she was able to walk without too much disturbance. There would always be disturbances when you're the daughter of the richest man in Gotham, in the nation really.

Barbara was enjoying watching the faces on the kids, her kids, faces. They were relaxed, and displayed a radiant joy she hadn't seen before.

Dick's shoulder was getting tired. He wasn't going to lie. Carrying a nearly sixty pound child could really take its toll. But he wasn't complaining. He was carrying his son. _His_ son.

Currently Ellie and Jamie were leaning into the glass making faces at the seals on the other side. The best part was the seals would react back. Ellie and Jamie could barely contain their giggles. Ellie was actually clutching her side in effort to keep them inside.

Somehow they managed to drag the giggling maniacs out of the artic exhibit and back out into the harsh sun.

"Would you like to get something to drink?" Barbara asked getting her wallet out of her purse.

"Yeah."

"Wait, why are you paying for the snacks? You paid for the tickets to get in," Dick protested.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Because I have a job that actually pays regularly. No offense Dick, but you need to get a different job. Living off tips at a bar really isn't the best way to start a family. So, yes I'll pay for the snacks as well. Get used to it."

Dick kept his mouth shut. He could tell he wasn't going to win this battle. He had an ominous feeling that there would be many arguments in the future that he would lose too.

Babs went to go pay for their snacks and Dick's phone went off. He set Jamie on the ground and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket. It was Tim.

"Hey guys, I have to take this. Ellie would you watch your brother and make sure that he doesn't run off anywhere. Maybe you could go look at the tigers over there." He pointed.

Ellie nodded and grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him to the tiger building.

"What's up Tim? There can't be anything that bad happening that you can't handle," he said with a smile.

"Actually Dick we have a problem. A really, really big problem."

_Crap_.

"What type of problem?"

"Well, that assassin that we captured when we rescued Jamie, well, he's not really, not really-"

"Spit it out Tim. I don't have all day here."

"He's gone. Escaped. Vanished."

"WHAT!? What do you mean that he escaped? I thought he was incarcerated. How did he get out?" Dick was close to yelling.

Tim made a noise that was a combination between a choke and a cough. Dick heard someone talking on the other side of the phone. There was a moment that nothing was told to him. During that moment a frantic worry was settling over him. That bastard had escaped. Oh, god. He would come after Ellie and Jamie, or even worse, he would go after Barbara.

Dick could feel as his blood ran cold. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Not his Babs. Not their child growing inside. He hung up the phone before Tim could do anything in protest.

"So does this mean that we're boyfriend/girlfriend, or what?" Barbara asked as she handed him his lemonade.

"Um, yeah, sure," he agreed without ever really thinking.

"Excellent, then that gives me the right to do this."

Before Dick could ask what she was talking about she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. She crashed her lips to his. For a moment Dick was surprised. But he didn't pull back.

Despite what had just been going through his head moments before, all of that was gone now. The only thought on his mind was that the most beautiful woman in the world was kissing him. And he wasn't the one who had initiated it. That thrilled him and terrified him.

She dragged him behind a tall bush and broke off.

"Now isn't really a good time," Dick choked out.

"What? No, of course not. I needed a reason to get you back here though." She rummaged through her purse.

"What are you talking about?" Dick was confused.

"Get changed." She tossed him his Nightwing uniform. He caught it easily.

She held a hand up as he opened his mouth. It wasn't two seconds later when screams were heard from across the entire zoo. People began running in every direction. Barbara peeled off her outer layers to change into her Batgirl costume. She caught Dick staring.

"Really? Out here? It's not like you haven't seen any of it before. Now get your ass into that suit before I kick it in there for you." She slipped the mask on her head. "Later then Wing-nut."

She disappeared into the crowd of people.

Dick quickly changed and followed her. She was telling people how to get out of the zoo safely. He approached her.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"They went to the tiger cages while you went to get snacks," he answered.

"What? You let them go off on their own? You do realize that their assassin escaped right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Batman called." Simple.

Most of the people were out of the area by then. And the remaining people were hurrying out of there as fast as possible. Batgirl stopped one of the teenagers.

"Get on your cell phone, and call the police. Get Commissioner Gordon on this. He'll know what to do."

The small ebony nodded her head and quickly began to dial on her phone. She looked at the two heroes before running towards the exit.

Batgirl marched towards the tiger's cage. She was about twenty feet away from the entry of the building when Dick realized what she was doing and hurried to catch up with her. He couldn't let her go in. He couldn't.

"Nightwing, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"BG, I can't let you do it."

"'Can't let me do it'! Are you crazy! Those are our kids in there! You can't expect me to stay out of the thick of it this time. Not with their lives on the line!" Her voice switched from hissing to outright yelling at times.

"NO! You listen to me. If you go in there and something happens to you, their existence could cease. And you're already, you know," he decided against shouting that she was pregnant for the world to hear. "And that assassin would be most likely aiming for you. If you were to get hurt." He let that sink in. "I don't know what I would do if you were to get hurt or killed Babs. I love you too much for that."

Batgirl stopped fighting him. He was speaking from the heart.

"But then you can't go in there either. You are the father. If something happens to you," she trailed off, not daring to think of what that would mean.

"There's no need-"

A scream echoed from the inside of the tiger's house. Both heads snapped towards the building. Nightwing dropped Batgirl's arm and ran inside.

As Barbara watched Dick run inside she felt hollow. She knew he loved her and she knew that he was only doing what he thought was right for her and Ellie growing inside. But as she watched him run, she couldn't help but feel as if she should have done more.

She watched him leave.

She came to the realization that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay by her all of the time. She wanted to be with him forever.

She loved him.

* * *

**A/N: And the next chapter we get some fighting action! As always, Review. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **Nineteen**

Ellie was awed at the sight of the tiger. That was a lie. She was completely bored out of her mind. The tigers were just lying on the ground taking a nap. Jamie had found a bug and was poking it for entertainment. Ellie was just waiting for Dad and Momma to come and get them.

Then she was shoved to the ground. Her head hit the concrete wall and she felt as blood sprang to the air. She heard a scream, but she didn't realize that it was her. Jamie didn't react. He wasn't looking at her; he was still focused on the bug.

Ellie looked up and there he stood.

"Damn," she muttered. "Can't you just stay locked up?"

The assassin probably smirked under his mask. He rested a gun on his shoulder. More guns were strapped to his hip and on his back. Bullets strung over his shoulder like a sash. Ellie wouldn't admit it, but he scared her. He terrified her.

"Why even bother with me? All we are is bait."

"True," his deep voice sent shivers down her back.

"Stay away from them you goddamn bastard!"

Ellie sharply turned to see Nightwing standing there with the angriest expression on his face that she'd ever seen. And that includes the time when she first started to patrol when she was eleven.

Blood was dripping into her eye. She blinked, trying to keep it out of her contacts. She was failing.

The assassin grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her close to him. She could smell his sweat and feel his heart pounding through his shirt. She was sure that her heart was pounding just as hard as his was. She had one thing on her mind. Where was Batgirl? Dick wouldn't let her go into the thick of things, that she knew. But her mother wasn't one who would just sit back and let other people do her work. She would be around here somewhere, and that could get bad quickly.

She rammed her elbow into the villain's side before Batgirl could do anything stupid. But he had been expecting it and gripped her neck tighter before tossing her into the glass separating the tigers from the people. The glass shattered but maintained together. The tigers were aroused from their naps.

Glass cut into the back of Ellie's skull. She was going to need stitches for this. More blood seeped into her eyes.

Nightwing sprang into action when Ellie slammed her elbow into the assassin. He slammed one of his eskrima sticks upon the assassin's shoulder. The other one connected with the abdomen. The blows caused the assassin to stumble backwards. Quickly, Nightwing delivered a roundhouse kick to the jaw. The assassin caught his leg with ease.

Nightwing was on the ground quickly after that with a blow to the head.

"Did you come by yourself _Dick_?" He snarled. "That would be a poor choice on your part. I mean once your gone, what's to stop me from going out and killing the only thing you have left?"

"Screw you," he spat back.

"Watch your language."

"It's not like I said f-"

"Dude! I don't want to hear it!" Snapped a young male voice.

Robin dropped out of the rafters. Followed by Cassie, M'gann, Garfield, and Connor. Each one had a grim face as they surveyed the scene in from of them. Robin's was by far the grimmest. He held up two fingers and pointed. Everyone dispersed. Connor and Cassie went to aid Nightwing, M'gann flew to Ellie who was lying in semi-consciousness on the floor, and Garfield transformed into a bug and flew into Jamie's face. Jamie's attention was caught and he began to follow the insect out of the building.

Ellie was delirious. That was what M'gann concluded. She kept mumbling something about her father.

"Shh, Ellie. It's alright. There's no need to, no relax. Ellie, if you don't relax I'll have to-"

Ellie was writhing in pain. Not only was her head wounded when she landed against the glass, but she cracked a couple ribs.

Nightwing managed to climb back into a standing position. With the team as his back-up this should end quickly. He charged in towards the fight. He was about to enter it when a hand grabbed his arm. It was applying a gentle pressure. He turned looking for his mentor. He saw Barbara.

"Dick, no. Don't strain yourself. You can't do everything. Look at Ellie. Look at her."

He looked over and wanted to throw up. Her head was lolling to the left. Blood was covering half of her face and drenched her hair. It dripped into her eyes.

Nightwing didn't notice that Cassie had been thrown at him. The young, eager blonde caught him in the chest and together they flew through the already shattered protection window.

"Dick!" Barbara shouted.

"DADDY!" Ellie screamed simultaneously.

There was a pause in the fighting before it picked up again. Barbara ran into the tiger cage to the fallen boyfriend. The tigers backed away from the intruders, unsure what to make of the new development.

The combination of being shoved through the glass and Cassie landing on top of him had effectually incapacitated him.

"Dick, c'mon, don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake. You've gotten a concussion," Barbara said gently shaking him.

He grumbled something. Barbara let out the breath she'd been holding.

The team was fighting a losing battle, and they knew it. This villain had done his homework before coming to the past. Cassie and Nightwing were out for the count. M'gann was tending to Ellie and Batgirl was attending to Cassie and Nightwing. Garfield had yet to return from taking Jamie outside. That left Tim and Connor. Even the boy of steel was beginning to slip.

"Maneuver twelve?" Robin asked the clone.

Connor simply nodded.

They began a two-frontal assault. Tim attacked from the left with his bo staff and Connor used his fists on the right. The assassin was unfamiliar with this tactic. In all of the studying of the moves they employed in the future, this was not one of them. But he was holding his own, after all he was-

He never saw the giant green rhino charging him. Garfield hit the man head on and he flew through the glass like Nightwing and Cassie had done previously. He flew through the air and landed in the rocky canyon area of the enclosure. He landed and didn't move.

They approached him warily. They were about to check for a pulse, when a frantic shout changed their course.

"Ellie! Don't do it!"

**A/N: Don't hate me! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter and there will be an epilogue after that. **

**Always, Review! ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter** **Twenty**

Ellie was in serious pain. She could barely keep her eyes open. She knew she had to stay awake. But she was failing at it. She could feel herself pulling away. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. She thought she heard someone calling her to come back. But she was gone.

* * *

It'd been nearly a week since the showdown at the zoo. Dick still felt the aftereffects. He could feel it in his head, his ribs, and in his heart. He felt it there the most. He didn't think that it would ever go away.

He'd let his daughter get hurt.

He watched the girl sleep on the cot. She'd been in and out of consciousness for the past week and never staying awake for more than the amount of time it took to drink a little of something and use the bathroom. He'd been keeping a vigil at her bedside barely leaving.

Barbara had sat by him for the first few days. But she had to go and explain some things to her father. She couldn't keep secrets from him anymore. So she kissed Dick goodbye and went to explain some things.

Dick rubbed his head in his hands. He never should have left the two of them go into the tiger exhibit alone. This was all his fault and no matter what anyone else said or told him, it would remain his fault.

"It's not your fault," someone croaked. It was Ellie.

Dick didn't even realize that she was awake.

"What?"

"You're blaming yourself for what happened to me. I can see it on your face. It's not an altogether unfamiliar look to me. I seem to get it a lot at home. But it's not your fault. It's not. How were you supposed to know that he was going to escape and find us so quickly? You couldn't have known." The effort to talk was hurting her head, but she didn't let it stop her. "You have to stop blaming yourself. If you are too worried about what could happen then you will never actually live. You can't look down, you just have to jump."

Something clicked within Dick. He looked at his daughter with her head tightly wrapped. Her black hair hung down, but curled and went haphazardly every which way, like his own. Despite her own injury her eyes were bright. He looked, really looked, and saw that she had Barbara's eyes.

"What-?"

Dick cut her off. He could see the effort to speak was causing her pain, but she was just as stubborn as her mother to get her point across.

"I know where you get that look from," Barbara remarked walking into the room. She walked over and rested a hand on Dick's shoulder. "You should get some sleep. You've gotten hardly any sleep while you've sat here. You're gonna crash and we will have to be taking care of you as well."

Dick knew she was right, but tried to change the subject.

"How'd your Dad take the news?"

"I didn't tell him, well partially. I didn't tell him about my pregnancy. I told him something else," there was a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"What did you tell him Babs?" As much as he was worried about what she told her dad, he trusted her. He trusted her with his life.

"I told him that I was Batgirl."

"Oh… wait _was_?" Dick looked up at his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes like the answer could be obvious. She kissed his forehead upside down.

"I can't continue to be Batgirl if I'm gonna have that little girl over there. Think logically for a moment Wing-nut."

Right.

"Ellie!" Screamed Jamie as he ran into the room. He took a flying leap onto the bed and jostled his sister. Her head bumped the wall behind her and she winced, but she didn't want to damper her brother's enthusiasm towards seeing her. She hadn't seen him since that trip to the zoo. He smiled widely as he looked at her bandage on her head.

"What? Do I have something on my head?" She asked. She knew perfectly well that she had something on her head.

Very slyly he pulled out a mirror from behind his back. She looked at her reflection. Eww. She looked really beat up. Her skin was yellowing from the lack of sunlight. And she had a bandage wrapped around her entire head, save her face. She didn't understand what she was supposed to be looking at. She already knew that she was beat up. Then she saw it.

Right in the middle of the bandage on her forehead was a smiley face. It was smiling widely at the mirror, all while sticking out its tongue.

Ellie smiled. She didn't dare laugh. That would be a poor decision on her part.

"That's very funny Jamie. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"I do believe that he came up with that on his own, Miss."

Alfred stood at the door with Batman by his side. Batman walked in and looked at all of Ellie's vital stats. The grim line that was his mouth was tight as he began to read it, but as he got farther and farther down on the paper it became less urgent. Finally he looked up at the rest of his family.

"Everything seems to be in order. The stats are good. I believe that you are well enough to go back home now."

Ellie's heart leaped in her throat. She and her brother could go back home. They were going back home. Now that she thought about it, she realized just how much she missed home. It wasn't that Dick and Barbara weren't her parent's, they are, but they weren't her Momma and Dad. Not yet anyways. They would need time to grow into that. And with her being there, that might cause some issues. They needed to figure it out for themselves.

"Really? But what about-?"

"He was knocked unconscious from the fall. He wasn't about to go anywhere, but while we were getting you to medical attention, he came around and escaped. But I'm not sure he'll dare mess with these two anymore. And you've been away from home too long."

That much she could agree with.

"But-"

"Enough, I've already arranged for you to go home. Dr. Fate and Zatanna are already on their way to help."

"Isn't Zatanna al- OW!"

Jamie pinched his older sister. Now it was his turn to keep the secret. He smirked deviously at his older sister. She scowled down at him.

"Kids, behave. You realize that we could still punish you," Barbara warned.

Both hands were dropped to their respective laps and eyes were cast downward.

"Well, let's get you up and ready for when the magician's arrive."

Barbara helped the girl out of her bed and shooed out the rest of the men. She looked at her daughter and smiled widely.

* * *

Nearly a half an hour later everyone was gathered in the main hall. Ellie was standing on her own with the aid of crutches. Barbara had insisted upon it.

"Are you ready to go?" Dr. Fate asked in his strange overlapping voices.

Both kids nodded. Jamie gripped his sister's hand. He'd had enough of the silence. And he knew that home he would be able to hear again.

"Goodbye, see you in about three minutes," Ellie said.

"It'll be a bit longer for us, smart-aleck."

Barbara wiped her eyes. Trying to be discreet. It didn't escape Dick. "I blame hormones," she muttered.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Nruter eseht nerdlihc ot rieht reporp emit doirep," Zatanna and Dr. Fate said together.

A bright blue light began to emanate from around the two kids. The familiar sensation tingled in Ellie's bloodstream. Jamie gripped her hand tighter. Ellie looked around and the light grew even brighter. She saw Tim in the corner with his arms crossed. She knew he was thinking.

"Remember what I said Uncle Tim!" She shouted before the light became too bright and everyone closed their eyes.

When everyone opened their eyes again the room was void of the two children.

* * *

He was lost. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there. He didn't know why he was running.

He paused and rested against the wall. He wasn't breathing heavy by any means, but his head hurt. Majorly. He looked at a passing bus. Gotham City.

That brought his total of things he knew up to three. One: he was in Gotham City, two: he was an assassin by contract, and three: His name was Slade Wilson.

With that, he walked into the darkness ready to set his path in life.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! The last chapter before the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who has favorite/followed/commented it really means a lot to me. ;D But that doesn't give you permission to stop commenting. **

**Seriously. **


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ellie opened her eyes and they were on the Watchtower again. Home. She looked around. Where were her parents? Where was Uncle Tim?

Dick walked into the room and held his hands out for a hug. Jamie dropped his sister's hand and ran to his father. He jumped and leapt into his waiting arms.

"Daddy I sawed you when you were young."

"Saw, Jamie," Dick said correcting his son's grammar as usual. He pulled a component from his pocket and slipped it into his son's ear, restoring his hearing.

Ellie hobbled towards her father.

"Dad, where is Momma?" She had expected her mother to come out with her father. When she hadn't, worry had begun to etch itself into her. She bit her lip.

Her father sighed. "You better come with me. There's something that you have to see."

Ellie's heart dropped into her stomach. She dreaded what she would have to see. But she followed. She knew better than to disobey her father.

She hobbled into a dark room. The bright light flipped on and Ellie had to cover her eyes for a moment. When she looked again she nearly fainted from the sight.

Barbara was standing. Not using her arms to hold herself up like she used to, but standing. On her own two legs. Ellie could feel happy tears begin to fall down her face. She'd dreamed of her mother walking and dancing with her since the incident when she was four.

"Momma?"

"Eileen. Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

Ellie let out a happy sob and flung her arms around her mother. She squeezed as tight as she could, for once not worrying about whether or not it would hurt her mother.

"Uncle Tim gave you my message?"

"Yes, sweetie. Thank you." She squeezed her daughter in return, being careful of her head.

Ellie was so focused on her mother she didn't notice when a blonde woman and a dark-haired man entered. The two new people held each other close around the hips and watched the happy reunion.

"Oh, Tim, isn't that one of the most beautiful sights you've ever seen?"

Ellie turned, saw the couple and screamed. Jamie covered his ears. That wasn't what he wanted to hear once he got back home.

"Uncle Tim! Steph! You're not dead!" She left her mother and hugged both of them tightly around their necks.

"I'm not dead?" Steph asked confused.

Tim winced as if the thought caused him some pain. "I'll explain later Steph." He kissed her on the cheek.

Ellie dropped back to the ground. She looked at her family. Tim was holding Steph close. There were matching bands on their ring fingers. Her brother was jumping to get into Momma's arms. Daddy laughed. She was complete again. She was whole. Everyone she'd ever wanted, and how she'd dreamed they'd be was there in the same room as her. She was reveling in her joyous epiphany when she noticed the look in her father's eyes.

_Uh oh_. She knew that look.

"I'm still grounded, aren't I?" She winced at the thought.

"So grounded."

Ellie hung her head and marched off towards her room, all the way grumbling. Damn catch-22.

* * *

**A/N: *sobs* It's all done now. Thank you for commenting/favorites/follows. I'm still working on the prequel, the ideas just need to make it down out of my brain. And I'm gonna say it, I support Tim/Steph. For one last time, please review. **


End file.
